Hey There Bella
by Annilaia
Summary: Hey There Delilah, as a story. Bella moves to the city to live with her cousin, and Edward can't help but fall head over heels. Once they're together, it's nearly impossible for them to be apart, despite protests from his best friend. [Short Story]
1. one

**This was inspired by the rather popular song by The Plain White T's "Hey There Delilah". I'm sure pretty much everyone has heard it before, and if not, then download it IMMEDIATELY.**

**While there aren't any lyrics, this follows the story that I think could happen to the people in the song, not strictly related to the song. I know there is a story as to why HTD was written, but this is what I want it to be about, with Edward and Bella. Edward's point of view.**

**(And, the band mates and their beau's are all characters from other books.)**

* * *

**H E Y T H E R E B E L L A**

**C H A P T E R O N E**

* * *

"Ed!" I heard Dev call out. "Hurry up and get inside, we've got a practice to start!" I dropped the drum from where it was in the backseat of Randy's obnoxious white van and turned to face Dev who was standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips, looking at me like I was an idiot. 

"Dev, how the hell do you expect to start a band practice without the freaking _instruments?!_" I watched his face blank as he thought about it for a moment. Then, realisation dawned across his features. He may not be bright, but the boy can sing. And, he's the better looking out of all of us, which is why he's our singer/frontman.

"I'll get Jack and Randy to help you…" he said quietly before stepping into the club's back entrance.

That's right you _should_ go get some freaking help. I'm the lead guitar, why the hell am I bringing in Randy's stupid drum kit. Me and Jack should have it easy, he's got a bass, and me my guitar. Our amps stay here, so it's no trouble. Nick's piano stays here too, it's only Randy who's the problem, and then he leaves me to pick up his crap. I'm not the band aid, the caddy, whatever you want to call me.

I picked up a cymbal angrily and marched inside, my stomach boiling with anger. Randy and Jack passed me on the way to the door. I gave Randy a smile, though an angry one, and seriously considered tossing the stupid piece of metal through the window.

Inside was just as we left it; the dirty basement of an abandoned night club. Dev's father owned the place and lent it to us to practice in. Nick was sitting on his stool at his upright piano, raising a hand in a wave when I walked in, while Dev dug out his microphone from our box of equipment. I could hear footsteps and laughter upstairs.

"Who's here?" I asked the room, figuring I'd get an answer one way or another. Nick started poking a few low keys in an eerie melody, so Dev gave me the answer I wanted.

"Norah, Jas and Caroline are up there with Hunter and my cousin." Huh. What a list. Norah was with Nick, Jas with Jack, Caroline with Randy, and, Hunter was Dev's boyfriend. They made a cute couple, even I agreed. "My cousin just moved into town, and she's like my little sister, so you better keep your perverted fingers off her, Mr. Lonely," Dev spat (a little comically) in my direction. I held up my hands in surrender.

"It's not me you have to worry about, man. She probably won't be able to keep her hands off me." Nick laughed loudly, hitting a wrong note and sending his nocturne to piano score heaven. I watched him quickly scribble down what he had just played before turning to address us.

"Dev, the man here seems to think he's one hot ticket," he smirked, taking a step towards us. "Obviously he needs to be taken down a notch. I believe that your cousin will shoot him down within the first five minutes." Dev looked about ready to take that bet, instead he turned to me.

"Don't. Touch. Her," he sneered, his face inches from mine, his finger jabbed against my nose. I smiled.

"I never said I would." Jack and Randy came back in holding a couple of drums each, which led me to thinking that they could handle the rest. I pulled out the two amps and began plugging in cords; to the wall, the amps, and our guitars. I left mine in a black leather wing chair and Jack's in the stand next to another chair. Then, I went to save Dev from a possible technical disaster while setting up the sound board.

As soon as we had all set up Randy gave a loud crash on his cymbal, telling us all to shut up and get ready. We let Dev pick out a song, a newer one Nick had written a little while ago called 'Stargazing'. It was a pretty good song too, I'll admit. One of Nick's best. I was happy to see that he'd given himself a good part. Whenever one of the other guys wrote a song the piano was forgotten until Nick improvised something.

At the first bridge of the song I saw people walking down the staircase into our small green room. Which wasn't green. Just like any other green room I'd ever seen. Going on the fact that the first girl was a complete stranger and I recognized everyone else behind her, I was guessing she was Dev's cousin.

I wish I hadn't been told to keep my hands off her.

To start off, she's pretty. _Very_ pretty, a classic, natural pretty. Her hair was tied in two sloppy pig-tails that hung limply on her shoulders, waving down over her blue tee shirt. She was wearing a brown corduroy skirt that curled above her knees, and a pair of black spandex underneath. I smiled at the flat blue Keds on her feet as she hopped onto the railing next to the staircase. She wore a patterned scarf around her neck and a few bracelets on each arm.

I couldn't help but stare at her hand curling around the pole she was leaning against. I really hate when people are described to a tee in a book, and I feel sort of ashamed about doing it here, but I had to, really. I had this girls' face memorised the very first moment I saw her, so it's essential that everyone realise how… _pretty_ she was.

I'd been staring at her so long that when I suddenly snapped back into reality my stomach jumped that I hadn't messed up any of the song yet. So, when I leaned into my microphone to back up Dev I was pretty confident I'd make it through. _But…_ I glanced over to his cousin while I sang and I saw her give a small smile, which made me smile, which made my fingers forget how to function.

So, I fucked up. And then Dev stopped everyone.

"Ed?!" he asked when there was quiet. My hands were clutched tightly onto the guitar (Eleanor Rigby, I like to call her.) and I knew he was waiting for an answer.

"I guess… I still don't know it?" I tried. Dev rolled his eyes and sighed, stomping out towards Hunter. Nick looked at me curiously. Aside from him, I was the fastest learner when it came to music.

"Don't look at me that way," I called. "It's all because you expect so freaking much from me. I can't help it that you write me complicated parts because you know I'm so good." Nick grinned and stood up, faking a kick at Eleanor.

"I guess this is a break, Dev?" Jack called. Dev was busy sucking face with Hunter, so we took that as a yes. I watched the boys migrate towards their designated females, and noticed that no one took a step towards Dev's cousin, to introduce her, or to include her.

Me being the loner, I felt a need to bring her in.

When I walked up to her she was staring around at the room. I supposed that, to someone unaccustomed to our room they might find it a bit strange. There was a large and rather loud rug across the entire room. It was all reds and golds and amazingly patterned that I sometimes couldn't even tell what was there. I still can't, sort of…

The walls were all a dark wood paneling, covered in pieces of fabrics and scarves and old tee shirts, band posters, our posters, notes to each other. The staircase was dull and wooden, just sitting there to one corner of the room. There was that small wall along it that Miss Cousin was taking up. We had one large, old, cushy couch across from our playing stage, a few bean bags and the wing chairs which threw off the entire look of the room and confused everyone greatly.

I liked them, though. I liked the whole, entire randomness of it all. I liked seeing all my friends here, playing together, and just hanging out whenever they felt the need to (there was a mini fridge next to the couch that they kept well stocked).

"Hey," I said bluntly while standing in front of pretty cousin. And at first my brain thought that that was where we were leaving it, since for some reason I didn't speak right away afterwards. I watched her avert her gaze from the ceiling (painted black with random stars and words and names all over it) to look at me. Wow… those eyes…

"I'm Edward," my mouth eventually said. Thank you, idiot body. She smiled and held out a hand.

"I'm Bella, Dev's cousin," she said. I nodded and shoved my hands into my pockets immediately after touching her. God knows what my hands might have done if they were left alone in the open.

"Yeah, he said you were coming to practice," I said, trying to sound casual. "I can't believe you'd even want to watch _this_ band…" Bella laughed then, a beautiful, light, musical sound.

"I've always really admired Devin, so I jumped at the chance to see him in a band. You guys are actually pretty good!" It was a compliment, I was taking it. "I mean, I was a little apprehensive when he said your name was 'Portable Porcelain'." I nodded, shifting my weight to keep from shaking from nerves.

"Yeah… Dev came up with that one," I explained. "He claims to have gotten it from a band name generator, which I believe. The other choices were 'Porcelain Coconut' and 'Picture of the Godless Foreheads'." Bella laughed louder then, more comfortably. I smiled as I watched her face light up.

"It's alright. It's better than some of the things he came up with a few years ago…" I nodded. I knew completely what he was capable of.

"He was dead set on the name being 'Dev and the Devine's' for a while there…" Bella nodded knowingly.

"He tried that one out with me before. Along with 'The Fuck-offs' and 'Bad Morning Breath'." I cringed. Like I said, the boy wasn't bright.

"Where are you from, anyway," I asked. "I mean, I can't imagine anyone moving here by choice." She smiled and straightened up.

"I'm from Phoenix, but after my mom got remarried I moved out here to live with my uncle. Dev's the closest to me in my family, and I want to get to spend time with him before you guys turn famous… or something." I laughed again. Us being famous was way out of the question.

"Ed," I heard Dev say, right next to my ear. I jumped, thankfully without screaming, and smacked his face away from mine. "We're practicing again. Get your tongue back in your mouth and get to your guitar."

"The next time you creep up on me like that I'll gouge out your pretty little eyes." Bella looked amused and Dev only put his hands akimbo and smiled.

"Tsk tsk, threats won't get you anywhere!" I grumbled some very bad words under my breath as I pushed past him to pick up my guitar.

Norah, Hunter and the other two all left through the back door before we could start playing. They all had to work the next day and needed a head start on sleeping. Bella moved a beanbag directly in front of us and plopped down. We finished 'Stargazing' and then Dev wanted to play one of our older songs for Bella, since we actually knew them.

She was smiling through our stereotypical love song. Dev was giving it all he had and Nick was gracefully bashing away at the piano. I mostly tried to stare at Eleanor, since I thought that I might mess up if I looked at Bella. But every time I looked up to sing my eyes met hers and she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile through most of the performance.

When we finished I broke into a solo I decided to play on the spot, as a joke. Unfortunately for me, Randy came in, improvising on his kit, then Jack and Nick joined in as well. I was nervous. Bella was watching me, and I grinned at her as I continued to make up anything that would go well with what the others were playing.

I was _stunned_ when Dev stepped up and recited lines I'd never heard. We were going to write this freaking song down. I turned and gave a look to the other boys to let them know I was ending the song, and we all went into a key change, making up the best ending we'd ever heard in a song.

Bella clapped when we finished, but every one of us threw down our instruments and ran to find paper to write what we had played. I heard her giggle as I furiously tried to remember, grabbing Eleanor to play bits of the song. It was what all the others were doing.

"How's it going?" Bella asked me quietly after a few moments. I turned my head up to look at her, surprised to find her leaning in over the music, her hair falling down in a cascade. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Ah, okay. We just made up that song off the top of our heads; I think I've got most of it now." She smiled and sat on the arm of my chair.

"Is that how you usually go about writing songs?" she questioned.

I answered no. "Most of the time we'll write something on our own, get together and make it fit, or we'll work from Nick and Dev's lyrics. Nick does a lot of the work. But there are times when things like tonight happen."

I set Eleanor in her stand before leaning back far into the chair and looking at the music in my hand. I felt a smile creep onto my lips as I realised, that this was actually pretty decent. Dev walked by then, holding his messily scrawled lyrics.

He also smacked his cousin with his hip, causing Bella to lose her balance and fall straight into my lap.

I gasped, only a little, and my insides twisted and churned when she landed on my. I could smell her hair, and she had one hand on my chest. She was yelling at Dev for being such an ass, while I was just staring at the way her eyelashes and mouth moved.

She looked _so _beautiful.

I think it took a moment to set in just exactly where she was situated. Then, she blushed a lovely crimson and scrambled to get onto her feet.

"S-sorry, Edward," she mumbled. "Dev's a real asshole most times."

I chuckled and nodded. "I know, I really really do."

We all sat around, pulling out drinks and starting the coffee maker. This was usually how we ended the night. Early in the morning. Hopping up on caffeine and then trying to crash once we got back to our apartments.

I picked my Spongebob Square-Pants thermos from the top of the fridge and poured in the hot tea I'd just made. This was my favourite 'glass', if you wanted to call it that. Mainly because Spongebob, Sandy and Patrick are rocking out with their own band, Jellyfish Jam.

Jack popped in a Patrick Wolf CD and we began any conversation we could find.

"What are you doing in the city in autumn?" I asked Bella. It was close to Halloween, a strange time to move.

"I'm taking my senior year of university here," she said, without smiling. "I wish I was finished. I'd much rather be hanging out with the band _all_ the time than doing some of that junk."

"Your goal in life is to be a groupie to the shittiest up-and-coming band of the decade?"

Bella laughed again. Thrills went through me. "Yes, that is precisely what I said I wanted to be when I grew up." I smiled and didn't know what else to say, so I drank from my thermos.

"Best cup ever, by the way," Bella added, motioning towards Spongebob and the gang. I laughed short and loud.

"I agree completely. But I still sort of feel like I should be saying: Be cool, stay in school." I'd graduated with honours years back, but chose to stay out of university, at least until I knew this band was a complete waste of time. I'd taken some online courses anyway.

Bella rolled her eyes and jabbed my arm.

"Guys?" Jack asked after a moment on the phone with Jas. "Where's Dev?" We all sat up and glanced around the room. He was nowhere to be seen.

There was a note on a post-it stuck to Eleanor.

_Hey dumbass. I had to go out with Hunter, be a doll and bring young Isabella home? It'd be muchly appreciated. KTHNXBYE._

I smirked and showed the note to the others. Bella's cheeks flushed slightly.

"It's about… 2am, and I'm pretty sure you have school in the morning. Let's get going." Bella pouted, but grabbed her sweater all the same. I picked up Eleanor and placed her back in her case before pulling on my own brown corduroy jacket and strapping her to my back.

I waited by the door, hands in my pockets, as everyone said goodbye to Bella, and reassured me that the place would be locked up.

Bella and I stepped into the sharp fall night, both shuddering against the breeze. "Dev doesn't live too far from here, right?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "Only a couple blocks. My apartment building is right next door." We walked in silence, not even for a block before Bella spoke up again.

"I noticed that everyone was paired up tonight. Where was yours?" Hah. Here's what I'd like to say. Something cheesy like: standing right next to me.

"Strapped to my back," is what I actually said. "Eleanor Rigby there is the only lady in my life." Bella giggled and I smiled down at her.

"She's a good woman," Bella decided. I agreed. "I'm guessing Dev said something to you tonight, you were pretty nervous to talk to me."

"I'm not usually nervous to talk to anyone. But it's something different with you. That, and Dev threatened me." Bella's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"He thought I might try to hit on you, since everyone else doesn't need to worry about flirting, so he warned me that if I tried anything he'd break all my fingers, and so on." Bella paled, and looked like she wanted laugh, but also seemed too angry to laugh.

"He shouldn't have said that," she whispered when we turned onto our street. I looked over to her. Her face was glowing in the orange streetlight and her breath was puffing into the cold like little clouds.

"What do _you _mean?" I asked, pretty thoroughly confused now.

"I wouldn't have minded if you hit on me, I mean." Holy heart beating way too fast to survive, Batman. "It was unnecessary for him to threaten you like that. Especially your fingers. You kind of need them to play Eleanor. Which sounds only a little dirty." I laughed louder then.

"That much is true. There are many occasions when Eleanor is mentioned and it's been taken the wrong way." Bella giggled again, tightening her arms around herself from the cold.

"This is you," I said in front of Dev's building. "Mine is right across the street." Which was pretty stupid, if you asked me. But this whole street looked like apartment buildings to begin with. "I still think you're crazy for deciding to live with Dev on your own. I hope he gets you up in time for school."

Bella smiled at me, it looked gorgeous. "I'm sure I'll manage. Besides, Dev assured me that anything Rated R would be done at Hunters' place, and that he'd try not to make too much noise when he was loaded."

"If it ever happens, come over to my place. Dev can get pretty rowdy, and I'm almost always sober." Bella nodded and looked back up at the building, where the light to Dev's living room was glowing onto the pavement.

"Thank you very much for bringing me home, Edward," she whispered, taking a step towards me.

"It was no problem at all," I assured her. "I'm always heading this way, and I'd be glad to walk with you anytime. Just let me know." Bella smiled and nodded.

Then, and I swear the clouds parted, light shone through and a chorus of angels could be heard, she stepped up onto the tips of her toes and kissed my cheek softly. And then turned and went inside quickly.

I stood there for a moment, completely dazed due to the burning on my cheek from her touch. It was minutes before I turned and walked to my own building, my mouth still hanging open.

What the hell was that going to be like if she ever kissed my mouth?

**

* * *

**

That thermos he talks about? Yeah, I have that one :B

Review?


	2. two

**Just as a friendly reminder, I'd like to point out that this story, like all my other stories, is AU. There are meant to be slight changes in character, and there is a gigantic change in the plotline, obviously, otherwise it wouldn't be fanfiction! I'm glad that so many of you enjoyed this. The next chapter is written I just have to go over it. I feel like I'm rambling. It should be up in a few days. Enjoy!**

**I wrote this entire thing, mostly, when crazy sick. So please excuse any non-awesomeness. I tried. **

* * *

**C H A P T E R T W O**

* * *

Bella was attending an art school here in the city. She was in her last year, even receiving great recognition for some of the things she did. I was amazed. I had seen some of the things she had done. They were all so beautiful, whether they were pop art, anime, something really dark, or something for a child.

She had talent, that girl, and I knew she was going to go places. She told me she wanted to combine her love of reading and art and make her own graphic novel someday, so I was encouraging her to do so. I was happy to see she was writing an outline, about a struggling band, nonetheless.

Tonight, everyone had gone out with their respective partner. Nick and Norah went to her uncles club then to Norah's place for a while. It was in a town not far from the city. Jack and Jasmine had gone on a short vacation to Vegas, where we all joked they'd elope. Dev and Hunter were gone to Hunters' grandparent's house while they were away in Europe. Caroline and Randy had decided on a spontaneous road trip, just until they got bored of driving, and then they'd come back.

Me? I was left here in the city. Bella was just across the street, taking care of Dev's apartment. None of them had decided to include us in there activities, and as I had no one else to do any with, Bella and I gravitated together, more so than usual, to keep each other company.

We were going to go to this quiet little café on the other side of town. It was one of those places that specialised in crazy awesome coffee, and featured poetry readings and amateur musicians to play some easy going tunes. I was bringing my guitar, just in case I got brave. I ruffled my hair in the mirror next to the door before pulling on my red knit sweater and tan jacket. My guitar I strapped to my back as I went outside.

I practically sprinted down the steps. Despite being so close to her Bella and I rarely got to spend time alone, which was something I craved. Badly. Dev always made sure we were never alone for too long, and he didn't even think it was _possible_ for us to be a couple.

I pressed the button next to Dev's name and waited for her musical voice to travel through the speaker to me.

"Edward?" she asked immediately. I smiled. At least this meant I was definitely the only guy in her life.

"It's me," I sing-songed into the system. She laughed and then I heard the door buzz open. I moved inside quickly, away from the biting cold and then began my way up the intricate and dark staircase.

This building must have been an old office, or something. The architecture in here was too old and almost Victorian to be anything but.

I knocked when I reached the door and I heard her stumble and call out from inside. She slid the door open quickly and smiled when she saw me.

Her hair was tangled and messed from her ponytail, but her eyes danced and she smiled brilliantly when she saw me. She was wearing an apron over her burgundy tank top. It was completely covered with smudges of paint. I would have wondered how she wasn't so cold in those spaghetti straps, but realised that the heat was blasting in here. The apron went down to her knees, covering the dark jeans that she had embroidered different swirls across.

"Come in Edward!" she said happily, motioning an arm towards the loft-like living room. Scrap office building. I'm pretty sure this place was a wicked awesome warehouse. Dev's apartment was _gigantic_.

I looked to the other side of the living room and saw the sheets laid across the furniture and the floor. In front of the enormous window was a canvas with a man sitting on a bridge painted on it. The detail was amazing, and my breath was nearly taken away.

"That's my latest project. Need to pass it in tomorrow. I'm nearly done though, I'll finish it when we get back." I smiled at her and finished my assessment of her appearance. She had paint smeared on her cheeks and arms, and was wiping her hands in a dirty paint stained rag.

She turned back to me, caught me staring and just smiled. "I'm going to clean up, I'll be right out." I nodded and slumped into one of the wing chairs. I watched Bella in the bathroom. She scrubbed the paint away from her arms and hands, and worked at her cheeks. I noticed that she barely looked in the mirror. I watched her quickly apply the smallest amount of makeup. Then, she pulled her hair from the ponytail, ran it through with her hands, and tied it up again, casually. It was loose and pieces hung from the elastic.

She came back out, flicking off the light and grabbing a grey cardigan that was on the stairwell and pushing her arms inside it. I noticed when she approached me that she still had a smear of grey paint on her cheek. I left Eleanor in the chair and stood up, moving forward and taking her hand in mine.

Her eyes went from happy and excited, to nervous, and she looked up at me expectantly. I smiled down at her and lead her to the bathroom. She flicked on the light for me when I went inside and poured warm water over a face cloth. I cocked my head, to get her to come closer to me.

Bella stood in front of me, a small smile playing on her lips. Then, I but one hand up to cup her chin and her expression blanked. Her eyes danced across my face, and I gently reached up the cloth to wipe the paint away. She smiled, almost sadly, and leaned into my hand, letting me finish. I smiled at her, and let my thumbs caress her cheeks before letting her go.

"Now you're more presentable," I said jokingly. She giggled and turned off the light, leaving me in the dark. I followed her out and she was pulling on her navy pea coat and a small beret, grabbing a red scarf as she opened the door. I grinned and took Eleanor before stepping out in front of her. She locked the door and walked next to me downstairs.

"How was your day without me?" she asked cheerfully.

I groaned. "Pure torture. You were schooling, and Randy and Caroline came to wave their full tank of gas in my face, just to be mean. We don't get to anything while everyone else is relaxing it up."

Bella shrugged and skipped ahead, turning around to walk backwards and face me. "Not really. We get the _entire_ city to ourselves for a week, maybe even more. We can do whatever we want, and then shove it in their silly faces when they come back."

I chuckled with her then as we ran through an empty intersection. The stars were shining out tonight, even through the city lights. I could hear the soft jazz music coming from the corner café as we approached. I looked down at Bella and she was beaming, staring straight ahead at the quaint little place.

We went inside and gave our coats to the owner, Jade, before heading to a table in the back corner. Eleanor staying leaned against a chair next to me and I moved my own closer to Bella. She smiled at me before turning back to the saxophone player on the stage.

Jade, being a good friend of mine, came to take our order herself. "Going to play today, Ed?" she asked me with a smile. Bella looked at me, intrigued. I smiled at her and then turned back to Jade.

"Maybe, I'll think about it," Jade frowned, crossing her arms.

"Pleaaaaseee, Edward? You're basically the best person we've ever had up there." I chuckled again.

"Ask me again later." Jade smiled and nodded before asking what we'd like to drink. I ordered a coffee, any flavour she wanted to surprise me with. Bella ordered a Tiramisu coffee and something for us to eat, it didn't matter what.

I crossed my arms on the table and smiled over at Bella. She giggled and mimicked my position.

"I'm guessing Dev hasn't brought you here yet?" I asked. Bella shook her head.

"I think Dev only goes to the places where he knows he'll find a cute boy. That, and Starbucks." I laughed, you had to agree with her.

"Then I'm glad I got to show you this first. It's my favourite place to come. Jade and I went to high school together, and I made good friends with her and Sebastian, that's her boyfriend. They started up this place when we graduated and they get me to play as often as they can." Bella smiled all the while.

"I'd like to hear you play by yourself," she said softly. I blushed and couldn't help but grin. Jade came at that time, Sebastian in tow. He plopped a plate of strawberry cheesecake in front of us, two forks, and Jade placed large cups next to it.

"I hope you guys enjoy," she said, smiling widely. "Edward, you're really rude, you know? You never introduced us." She smacked the back of my head playfully. Bella laughed again.

"Jade, Sebastian, this is my friend Bella. She moved to the city a little while ago. She's living with Dev, he's her cousin." Jade's lips puckered up.

"Poor you. Dev is a lot to handle." Bella and I both laughed loudly then. Jade had it right.

"Hope you enjoy the city," Sebastian supplied.

"I've been going to university here, it's been a really nice place to stay so far, especially with the friends I've stolen from Dev."

The three of them chatted about the sort of things Bella had seen and done so far, and I watched as a young girl stood up nervously with her poetry. There wasn't any cheesy drums or anything with it. She just spoke.

It was beautiful, really. She was talking about the ocean being a vicious woman, capable of taking any sailor down, and how so many people had fallen victim to her. I realized I had fallen into a daydream, where her entire poem was playing like a movie in my head.

"Edward, you listening?" Sebastian asked, shoving my arm. I jumped, banging my knees on the table. Bella's eyes widened.

"Are you guys listening to that kid?" I asked, motioning to the poet who was finishing up. She barely got any applause. I whistled loudly and cheered. Jade nodded with a smile.

"She amazing," she murmured. "I'm trying to make her a regular. Sort of like I'm trying to do with someone else I know." She glared right at me.

"Let me know when it's five to closing, and I'll get up and play." Jade clapped, standing up like a flash and rushing to help the customers walking in. Sebastian smiled and clapped my shoulder.

"Thanks a lot man," he said quietly. "I know of some people that come here just hoping you'll play." I blushed even worse then. Bella smiled and poked my side.

"Somebody's gonna be famous," she sang. I rolled my eyes and laughed. We dug into the food we had, listening to all the different people playing.

I even took as bold a move as to feed Bella the last piece of the cheesecake, which was freaking amazing, by the way. Sebastian knew where to get his cooks, I'll tell you that.

There were a variety of people playing and speaking that night. Some were too cheesy to believe, others were so talented it hurt. I found myself staring at Bella most of the time. I watched the way her eyelashes moved, and how her tiny frame would sway with music she liked better than others. I noticed even twitch of her lips into a smile.

At one point I felt myself leaning in closer to her; dangerously close. She turned at looked at me abruptly, her eyes growing wide. I was staring at her partially parted lips. Then, I realised exactly what I was doing and jerked upright, nervously playing with the hair around my ears.

Jade came over and took our cups after an hour. "We're closing in five, bud. You better get your silly ass up there, or I'm never letting you come back." I knew she was joking. We were too good of friends for her to kick me out.

But, I picked up Eleanor all the same and smiled at Bella as I walked up the stage. I received a few catcalls when I bent over to take her out of her case, and a couple of people who recognized me cheered. As I kicked the stool out of the way and pulled Eleanor's strap over my neck I started to think about what song I could possibly play.

My eyes kept darting back to Bella in the back, her arms clasped together and she was beaming at me, so happily, so beautifully.

It clicked in my head that this was my chance to be disgustingly romantic, and tell her exactly how crazy I was about her, but in an indirect way. I thought I was being sneaky, but I might just turn myself into an idiot. Anyway, no one else had sang any love songs, so I figured I'd switch it up.

I chose one by my favourite band. They were easy going, and almost strictly acoustic. I also found that my voice worked well with their amazing lyrics.

I stepped up to the microphone, noticing everyone staring at me. I looked down at my navy blue sweater. Nope… nothing spilt on it. I shrugged and smiled before speaking.

"Um… tonight I'm going to sing a cover of one of my favourite songs. And… I want to sing this for the little lady in the back." I waved feebly at Bella and she squirmed in her seat, smiling like mad and waving back. "This is _So Much_ by The Spill Canvas." I smiled and began picking at the guitar strings.

"How does it feel to know you're everything I need? The butterflies in my stomach, they could bring me to my knees…

"How does it feel to know you're everything I want? I've got a hard time saying this  
so I'll sing it in a song…" I kept eye contact with Bella, whose mouth was hanging slightly ajar. I stared straight into her beautiful brown eyes. I looked around at the rest of the audience who had started dancing with whoever they had come with.

"Oh, I adore the way you carry yourself… with the grace of a thousand angels overhead. I love the way the galaxy starts to melt when we become one, when we become one…"

Over behind the counter Sebastian had his arms around Jade and she was leaning back onto his shoulder, smiling contentedly at me. They swayed back and forth in time with me, and I couldn't help but grin before I stared back at Bella. She was looking around at everyone and smiling before turning back to me. She almost seemed surprised to find me looking at her, but this I did on purpose, just for these lines.

"How does it feel… how does it feel when we get locked into a stare? Please don't come looking for me when I get lost in the mess of your hair. How do you feel when everything you've known gets thrown aside… never fear, my dear, 'cause we have nothing left to hide.

"Oh, I adore the way you carry yourself… with the grace of a thousand angels overhead. And I love the way the galaxy starts to melt…" I glanced back down to Eleanor when I saw Bella smiling. I looked back up to her grinning; my legs even started bopping with the beat of the music. Everyone's dancing became infectious.

"Hold on to me girl. If you feel your grip getting loose just know that I'm right next to you. Hold on to me girl. If you feel your grip getting loose just know that I won't let you down…"

Bella's smile was shining through the café and I couldn't help but smile along. I must have looked the happiest I'd ever looked in a performance. I was looking at everyone as I continued singing. Sebastian and Jade had started dancing along with the crowd and Bella was giggling, watching everyone. I wanted her to start dancing, but if it wasn't with me, I didn't want to think about it.

"Pack your things we can leave today… pack your things we can leave today. Say our goodbyes and get on the train… say goodbye… just you and I in the sweet unknown and we can just call each other our home…" Bella stood up and kept her eyes fixed on me as she moved into the crowd. Sebastian and Jade found her and got her to bop around with them.

Everyone seemed to sense the end of the song, so they gave their full attention to me and just swayed back and forth, fully enjoying the music. "If I had to choose a way to die, it'd be with you. In a goosebump infested embrace with my overanxious hands cupping your face. In a goosebump infested embrace with my overanxious hands cupping your cherub face…

"How does it feel?" With the last lines and strum of the chords everyone burst into a loud round of applause, cheering, whistling, clapping. It was the greatest rush. I gave them a silly bow, thanked them, and then put Eleanor back into her case, swinging it over my shoulder and stepping off the stage.

A few people stayed and told me what a great job I did, asked me a few questions, pictures, autographs. It was _insane_. That sort of thing never happened to me. They all left in a trickle, until it was just Sebastian and Jade in front of me, and Bella standing a polite distance away.

Once enough people left and I could actually see her, I pushed my way through my friends and moved towards her. The smile on my face was hurting my cheeks, and she grinned up at me shyly.

"Great job," she said cheerfully, but quietly. "I loved it, that song is beautiful." I couldn't help but move a little closer to her.

"I'm glad you liked it," I said softly. I was losing myself in the pools of her eyes, and I could not stop staring. I heard a throat clear loudly behind me and I turned to find Sebastian's nose right next to mine.

I jumped, startled, and he chuckled, almost evilly. "Unless you kids want to help clean up, I suggest you get yourselves back home. It's late, and we want to go to bed now."

"Have fun cleaning up!" I said before taking Bella's hand and leading her to our coats. We dressed and stepped back outside. It was bitterly cold. I could see our breath clearly, and as I joke I stuck my hand into her coat pocket. Bella laughed, but I was thrilled when she did the same for me.

We talked about what our plans were for tomorrow, mine soundly utterly pathetic since they only involved waiting for her to get out of school. Meanwhile, she'd be making a presentation of her painting, receiving another assignment, and be drawing all day.

We were quiet when we approached the door to her building, and I found myself daring to imagine if someday she'd paint me. I'd would enjoy that _so_ much better than having to listen to her talking about all these boys in her class who offered to model for her. Just thinking about it made me so angry, mainly because I was selfish and wanted Bella all for myself.

We stopped at the entrance to her building, and I glanced at mine across the street. Bella was staring at her door, almost in disgust, and I wished that I could just bring her into my own place for the night. Unfortunately for me, Dev had made the sleeping arrangements very clear before leaving.

"Well," I began quietly, looking anywhere but at her pretty face. "I suppose this is goodnight." Bella's smile sagged and it merely twitched half-heartedly.

"Yeah," she murmured, looking up at me expectantly. I wanted so badly to just sweep her off her feet and bring her upstairs. I'd been thinking about it for days. If Dev wasn't such as ass I'd definitely do it, or at least try. I still had no idea how Bella felt. As far as I knew, she just thought we were good friends.

"Good night, then," I said, turning and heading for the edge of the sidewalk. My hands were shoved deep into my coat pockets, and I waited for a cab to pass before stepping out of the street.

"Why don't you like me?!" I heard Bella call, almost angrily, from the door. I froze. I turned to face her and saw that her hands were clenched fists at her sides. She looked mad, and upset. I took another step towards her.

"Bella? What do you mean… of _course _I like you!" Bella shook her head angrily, catching her beret as it fell and shaking most of her hair loose.

"No!" she called again as I took a few steps towards her. "Not like that. I mean, why won't you ask me out?" It's hard to explain how much my stomach twisted, or how weak my knees felt. My heart raced as I moved towards her, and she merely stared at the sidewalk, continuing to explain.

"I've liked you since the first time I met you, Edward. I thought it was a simple crush, but I think it's more than that now. I mean… _God_, I just… want to be with you, and you don't seem to like me that way." After hearing that, I ran the last few steps and bent down quickly to press my lips firmly against hers.

I heard her sigh loudly and wrap her arms around my neck, standing on the tips of her toes. She opened my mouth with her lips and let her tongue flick in. God did I ever savour that. I kissed her back with everything I had in me and when we stopped to catch our breath I couldn't stop my lips from curling into a smile.

Bella was staring up at me, smiling widely. I watched her bite her lip and then take my hand, leading me inside. I stopped her once we were in, pinning her against the wall, just so that I could kiss her.

God, was she ever good at it, too. Her hands knotted themselves in my hair, and then ran down my chest, teasing the bottom of my shirt. I gasped when I felt her against my bare skin and she looked at me, grinning.

"Come on," she said and started running up the stairs. I ran after her, skipping steps and holding onto the railing on each side. We passed one couple who looked at us curiously in our haste to get to her apartment. I pulled Eleanor off my shoulder while Bella was unlocking the door and rested her against the wall while I shrugged out of my jacket. Bella was fumbling with the keys, so I reached my arm around her and started unbuttoning her coat. She giggled and jumped when she first felt me, but let me continue while she opened the door.

Inside, I left the guitar and our jackets on the couch. Bella was kicking off her shoes and pulling off her scarf and hat, so I did the same and then she jumped right into my arms, wrapping her legs around my chest.

This girl was definitely the best girl I'd ever known. I hadn't had a very large romantic past, but I knew, right when Bella's lips met mine again, that I wouldn't want much else for a future. I bent my head to the side to kiss her neck, revelling in the feeling of her shiver against my touch.

"Which one is your room," I murmured quietly. I was getting carried away, I realised, but I didn't want to stop.

"Left side," she whispered between kisses. Dev's apartment was mainly one _gigantic_ room for a living room, dining room and kitchen. There was a small square of a shallow hallway across from the main door that if you looked straight at it, had three doors. The one in front of you was the bathroom, the one to the right was Dev's bedroom, and the one to the left was a set of stairs.

I started to climb the stairs, pausing every now and then to keep my hold on Bella, and because my legs were so weak from her kisses. At the top was her loft bedroom, half the size of the downstairs. It was mostly white, with splashes of colour and a brick wall to the left. I made for the bed as fast as I could, laying her down gently and then climbing on top of her.

"Are you sure about this?" Bella asked me as she slid her hands up my chest to pull off my sweater.

I grinned at her while tugging at her shirt. "I have been sure about this for weeks." Bella smiled again and worked at my jeans and I was in complete heaven then.

Screw Dev and his stupid fucking rules. This chance was exactly what I wanted, and I wasn't giving it up.

**

* * *

**

Yay. Here's where I explain why _I _don't think they're going too fast.

One: people can develop crushes on the spot the first moment they meet someone. I know, I've done it.

Two: Edward and Bella have known each other for weeks and weeks. The last chapter was September, this is November.

Three: People can have one night stands every night of their lives, so what's the harm in THIS?

So, that said, I hope you enjoy this, please excuse the foul language. You can't expect people to be clean ALL the time. Next chapter will be up soon!

Review?


	3. three

**Have I mentioned I _really_ like this story? I'd like to write their whole lives pointlessly like this. That'd do me well.**

**Sorrrrrrry about the delayyy. The next chapter is getting the finishing touches up. And, since it's better than this one, I'll post it up whether the fifth is written or not.**

**

* * *

**

C H A P T E R T H R E E

* * *

I woke up to music floating up from downstairs and soft white light filtering in through the curtains. I just lay there, Bella's white comforter covering me up and left my arm under her pillow, staring at the window. 

That was the best night of my life. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. It had been enough that she even liked me to begin with.

There was a flash of light from somewhere behind me. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Bella holding an expensive looking camera, and jumping onto the bed. She was wearing a simple grey dress with thick straps; her hair was loose around her shoulders.

"Be very very still," she whispered. I froze where I was, looking at the camera, still lying on my stomach with my hair in a mess around my face. There was another click from her camera before I finally rolled over and smiled at her.

Bella gasped and I heard another click from the camera. I laughed then. It was bordering on pornography, the comforter was riding a little low.

Bella jumped up and landed next to me on her bed before leaning over to kiss me generously. "I'm sorry I'm paparazzi this morning," she whispered, resting her head on my shoulder. "You looked so good, with your big manly muscles on my bed, and your pretty messed up hair. I couldn't help myself." I chuckled and held her closer to me.

"It's alright, just as long as they're not all over the tabloids by lunchtime." Bella laughed with me and rolled on top of me, straddling my waist as she bent down to kiss me again.

I moved my arms along her sides, cursing the fabric. Bella smiled against my lips and let her whole weight on top of me. She lay there, her chin on top of mine and stared me right in the eyes.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she asked. I sighed heavily and pretended to think. Not that I can't think or anything…

"Banana pancakes?" I asked, a song I knew she liked to sing when she thought she was alone. Bella smiled and rolled off of me, then sat up.

"How about regular pancakes, and bacon and eggs?" I sat up too and she hopped off the bed.

"Sounds good," I said, about to kick my feet out of the covers.

"Don't!" Bella exclaimed, pushing more of the comforter on me. "If you do that now I may be tempted to take more pictures, wait until I'm downstairs." I had to laugh at her as she ran towards the staircase, her camera dangling from her arm.

I dressed into my jeans and sweater before heading down the stairs. I noticed that Bella had cleaned up her 'studio' from the night before. Her painting was wrapped in brown packaging and was leaning next to Eleanor. She was over in the kitchen humming 'Banana Pancakes' while she mixed up the batter.

I could smell the bacon cooking and heard the frying pan hiss. The clock told me she had maybe half an hour before she should leave for school, so I dared to venture into the kitchen.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her neck, falling into the same rhythm she'd been in. "Go get dressed," I murmured, taking the spatula from her hand. "I'll take care of this." Bella spun around in my arms and kissed me sweetly before ducking out and heading back up the stairs.

I dished out a plate of everything that finished cooking for me and her, and opened the fridge to get some juice. I heard her coming back down the stairs and turned around to face her.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. I know that I see her every single day, but seeing her like that, was too much. She was dressed professionally, sort of. She had put a white blouse on underneath her dress and was wearing small fishnet stockings with black ballet flats. She had on a plain black headband and her hair was in a tight, organised, bun on the back of her head.

She looked amazing. I watched her fiddle with her cuffs as she stepped towards the dining room. I was staring at her so intently that I nearly missed the table and set down my plate with a clatter. Bella looked up at the sound and smiled at me warmly before pulling out her chair.

I went back to fetch her drink, but I kept glancing over my shoulder at her, so I ran into the corner of the cupboard.

Which fucking hurt, by the way. It's bad enough to hit yourself on the corner, but it's really bad when you can sort of do it on your crotch. Yeah.

Bella and I ate in silence. I stared at her most of the time, she was just too gorgeous. Despite her efforts at keeping her hair tame, two stray curls fell next to her ears that made her even more attractive. When we finished I picked up our dishes and put them in the dish washer before hurrying to put on my jacket.

I had planned on running across the street and changing, but I wanted to walk Bella to school more than that. She put on the same outer clothes as the night before, minus her hat, and picked up her painting. I strapped Eleanor on, as usual, and followed her outside.

Bella chatted happily about her classes and she swung the brown package by her side. I reached down and held her cold hand before putting it in my pocket. I held onto it tightly, keeping it warm. Bella looked over to me and I saw her cheeks redden, but I couldn't tell if it was from the cold, or just a blush.

Eventually I could pick out the courtyard of her university. When we were across the street I stopped, staring at all the people moving around. All the _boys_. I frowned and held onto Bella tightly.

"Edward?" she asked softly. I looked down to her and smiled. "You're going to meet me when I get out, right?" she asked. I bent down to kiss her, the best answer I could think of to give. Bella moaned softly and ran her hands through my hair.

God, after what we'd done I didn't want her to go to some stupid school. At least, with everyone being away, we could do _whatever_ we wanted for a week.

"Bella!" we heard someone call out. We both straightened up and looked across the street. A tall guy with messy blonde hair was waving at Bella. He was dressed casually, but in a formal way, if that made any sense at all. I could feel myself tensing up as I took him in.

Honestly, why would Bella want to be with some band-geek like me who she couldn't even see most of the daytime, when she could see someone she schooled with? I don't know what I did to deserve any of her time, but I was hoping I could keep it.

"That's my friend Jasper," she said happily, waving back. "Don't worry about him, Edward. He's not interested in me. And, I'm only interested in one guy." Jokingly, I narrowed my eyebrows.

"You're interested in somebody?" I asked with mock-hurt. "Fuck, I bet he's scrawny. I'll kick his ass if he comes anywhere near you…" Bella laughed again and jabbed my chest with her fingers.

"You better stop insulting yourself, masochistic doesn't suit you." I grinned and Bella started towards the street. And I couldn't help myself, so I grabbed onto her sleeve and pulled her back, and gave her the best kiss I could muster. When I pulled back, she stumbled and mumbled something. I merely chuckled and straightened her before watching her walk across the street and up into the school.

At home I tried to do whatever I could to keep myself busy. I showered, changed, cleaned almost _every_ room, and when there was no housework left to do I sat down with Eleanor and started picking anything I could make into a song.

I actually had a couple of bars written down, and was planning on writing something really simple and sweet, all for Bella, when I heard my buzzer.

I went over to the speaker and called down.

"It's your sister." I heard. My stomach leapt. I hadn't seen my sister in a year. Alice and I were twins, and we seriously had that crazy twin connection. She used to come visit me often, she lived a few towns away, but I hadn't seen her for so long, I almost got used to it. I immediately buzzed her up.

I hurried around, searching for anything that was out of place. My underwear was on the floor, that was about it. I seriously _had_ cleaned up _everything_ earlier. I heard a soft knock on my door and tripped in the ottoman in my haste to reach it.

Pushing open the door I was more shocked than I should be to see my sister, mainly because of her appearance. The Alice I had left behind in her small apartment last Christmas had long, silky black hair in thick ringlets down to her bottom. She wore the best clothes she could find and dressed at the top of her game all the time.

This Alice was something completely different. She had bandages on her arms and her hair was short. She'd gelled it to stick out at different angles, making her look more edgy, but her sweet face balanced it out. She was wearing a back corduroy jacket, hardly the thing to keep you warm in this weather. She was also wearing holey jeans and a plain white tee shirt. In her hand was a tattered book and a skimpy looking duffel bag.

" Alice…" I breathed out. "What happened to you?" Alice looked up at me and smiled weakly. All of her previous life was gone.

"I've been in rehab for about ten months now…" she murmured quietly. My eyes widened and I pushed her inside the apartment.

"Why?!" I demanded. "What did you do?!" Alice slumped onto my couch and laid her head on the armrest.

"I never did anything. It's our mother who freaked and put me there. She didn't even tell you or Emmett?" I shook my head.

"Emmett was in the city a month or two back, he asked me how you were, he didn't mention anything." Alice sighed and closed her eyes.

"I hate mom…" she mumbled. I chuckled and went into the hallway to grab her a quilted blanket. I came back and helped her take off the jacket, throwing the blanket over her and tucking in the edges, just like we did when we were kids.

"Tell me what happened," I sat down on the ottoman, bringing it close to the couch. Alice looked so tired. Rehab shouldn't have done this to her…

"I was at a New Years party with some friends and their friends," she began slowly. "I can't even really remember what happened. All I know is that one minute I'm dancing and trying to catch this guys eye, and the next thing I'm being drugged with acid." My breath caught in my throat. I'd heard of a lot of people close to my friends who'd messed with acid, and it hadn't turned out so great for them in the end.

"I don't know who did it to me, or how I got it… I just know that someone was holding my head in their lap and the ceiling was spinning around and there were these crazy images all over the place…

"And then they just got black. Like… I couldn't see at all, but I knew my eyes were open because I was blinking like mad. When I could see again, the guy rubbing my cheeks and hair was rotting away, basically. He looked disgusting, like some corpse.

"I started screaming and tried to fight my way away from him, which was how I scratched myself up so bad. When I managed to get away from him, I saw everyone in the room was the same way. I just wanted to get away, and they were all so… crazy! They kept touching me, and wherever they touched felt so disgusting. I ran home as fast as I could and called Mom, only I don't remember talking to her, I just started crying and I got out the scissors and razor and got rid of all my hair because I thought they'd done something to it.

"When I woke up again I was in the hospital and Mom told me I'd had a bad trip." Holy Jeez. I fell down to my knees next to the couch so that I could look Alice straight in the face.

"What happened in rehab?" I asked her. She shuddered, but a small smile played on her lips.

"I just got so worn out from all of the exercises they put me through, and the stupid diet they kept me on. You know I like my food." I had to laugh. Alice was basically a pig, she just had a high metabolism. She was as thin as a stick.

"I'll make you something really nice Alice," I told her. "Just let me run down to the store and I'll be right back to see you, okay?" She smiled and wiggled her fingers at me from under the blanket. She looked so tired. Being kept there against her will must have had something to do with it.

As I walked down the block to the small marketplace I took out my cell phone to call my mother.

"Edward darling!" she trilled into the phone. "How are you dear? I haven't heard from you in ages!"

"Hey mom," I said tiredly. My temper was rising, and her cheerful mood was only making it worse. "When the fuck did you plan on telling me you put Alice in rehab?" There was silence on the other end, a sigh.

"Edward, you don't understand, she was doing drugs –"

"_No,_ Mom. She was _drugged_. There is a _very_ significant difference. You know that Alice would never do that. And you didn't believe her and forced her into some hell hole against her will. Jesus Mom, you didn't even tell me or Em what happened!"

I could hear her beginning to protest, trying to redeem herself.

" Alice is a fucking mess now, because of what she went through. It's bad enough she hurt herself like that on such a fucked up trip, you had to go and make it even worse on her."

"Edward, honey, please listen to me—"

"Same way you listened to Alice? I don't really think so. I'm driving out tonight and picking up her things from her apartment and I'm bringing them out here to me, Alice is going to live with me now. Bye Mom."

I didn't wait for a reply, I just flicked shut the phone. Then, I began picking up whatever food I remembered we needed from the stand. Just as I was paying my phone vibrated in my pocket. I was mad, thinking it was my mother, but the screen told me it was Dev.

"Myello?" I asked in a congested voice. Dev laughed.

"Hey retard, how's everything going?" I smirked. It was all peachy keen since he'd been gone.

"Well, the forty eight hours without you _has_ been a little less lively," hardly, "but we're holding out pretty good."

I heard Dev chuckle, hit something, and Hunter yelled in the background. "Sorry, anyway. I hope you haven't been trying anything with Bella, you pig. I see the way you undress her with your eyes." I snorted. It wasn't just with my eyes.

"Don't worry about it Dev, I'm being the perfect gentleman. Alice just got into the city, so I'm going to make dinner for her and Bella tonight." It was Dev's turn to snort then.

"The only thing you know how to make is stir-fry and rice."

"That's the plan," I said, looking at the contents of my bag." Dev laughed louder then.

"Anyway Ed, I called to tell you we'll be more than a week. I still don't know when the others are getting back, but Hunters grandparents are gone for a while. See you later."

"Have a good time," I said. "Don't do anything too rough." Dev snickered.

"You don't know me very well then. Later." I snapped shut the phone, smiling. Dev always had that sort of effect on people.

I entered my apartment quietly. Alice was sound asleep on the couch. My apartment had a living room attached to a kitchen as well, only it wasn't as large as Dev's. A hallway branched off from the beginning of the living room and travelled in a diagonal, my bedroom on the far end, a large bathroom and a guest room on either side. My walls were mostly a dark stained wood, but there was a beige colour on the drywall.

I liked my place. It had a grownup feel to it, which was something I hadn't felt anywhere else before. I had these dark leather wing chairs, like in our green room, and a dark leather couch. My television was on a wall to the side, and the entire back end of my living room was a window seat. I had been lucky enough to get a huge top floor window.

Alice was still fast asleep on the couch, so after I set my bags down on the counter and slipped out of my jacket and gently picked her up, keeping the blanket on top of her.

Alice was so light, probably even more than usual after her stay in wherever. I carried her into my guest room (red walls, four poster bed) and laid her gently on top, tucking the blanket in around her. I closed the door behind her and started to get everything ready for my supper.

It was only once I'd cleaned and cut all my vegetables and started the rice that I realised Bella would be getting out of class soon. It was also when Alice finally woke up. She came back out, her hair slightly ruffled and her eyes heavy with sleep.

" Alice!" I yelled happily. She smiled widely.

"Edward!" she screamed. I laughed with her.

"Do me a favour?" she nodded. "I have to go get Bella from the university; it's only a couple blocks away. Will you watch the rice until I get back? I won't be too long…' Alice beamed and skipped into the kitchen.

"Sure thing! I'm a pro when it comes to cooking rice. That's all I ate in university." I chuckled and pulled down the sleeves of my white (red paint splattered across it) tee shirt. I grabbed my jacket and scarf and paused at the door.

"I talked to Mom today," I said. "I told her you're living with me from now on. Later on tonight, we'll drive out and get your things, alright?" Alice smiled and surprised me by running at me and hugging me tightly.

"You're the best twin brother _ever_," she murmured. I chuckled again.

"I'm your only twin brother." Alice laughed loudly and danced back into the kitchen.

I walked quickly through the streets passing my building, even jogged around corners. Once I got to the campus I stood there in the same place I had been this morning and waited.

Once I saw her, my entire heart lifted up. I thought it was impossible to feel like this, I felt like hyperventilating. She was there, her camera around her neck, her coat hanging open, and her painting hung on her back. Her friend, Jasper, was walking next to her and they were chatting happily. Bella looked down to the steps and when she looked up and saw me, I saw her entire face light it.

It was quite the feeling, effecting someone like that. The next thing I knew she was running across the street and throwing herself into my arms, giving me a warm and welcomed kiss. I chuckled against her insistence and eventually had to pull back.

"_Someone's_ happy to see me?" I asked jokingly. Bella put on a serious face.

"I've been going mad all day, contemplating skipping to go see you." I did up one button on her coat. Her hair was loose from it bun after wearing all day. Jasper walked up to us, a nervous smile on his face.

"So this is Edward, huh?" he asked. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper?" He nodded and shook my hand.

"I think pretty much most of the female population knows about you, Edward," he said, humour evident in his voice. Now I was confused. I looked down to Bella and she blushed.

"I used the picture I took of you this morning for my photography class," she mumbled. I felt my cheeks go red hot.

"Which one?" I croaked. Bella giggled.

"The first one! Where you're sleeping. You looked too cute. I would never show them that last one." Jasper made a face and cringed. I merely smiled before wrapping my arms around Bella's waist.

"My sister is in town," I told her. "I'm making you both dinner tonight. Would you like to come, Jasper?" he looked ready to decline but I held up a hand. "I insist. I'm sure Alice would enjoy company besides the two of us. I don't think we'd be much company anyway." Bella laughed again, pressing her face into my chest.

Jasper agreed to come and right before we were about to leave I saw a few of the female population approach, pointing and whispering. Bella mumbled that they were in her class and my stomach lurched. They were very obviously staring.

"I got an A, anyway," Bella added when we were halfway home. I tightened my grip around her shoulder.

"I'm glad I could help with that," I said happily. I was glad to hear her laugh again.

Jasper and I headed inside my apartment while Bella put away her painting. Upstairs I could smell everything cooking wonderfully. And when I say everything I mean the rice.

I let us in to a warm puff of air and heard Alice move around, checking to see if it was me. Her face came into view as she stepped out from the refrigerator and I saw her freeze in place.

"Oh!" I said, realising Jasper was still there. " Alice, this is Bella's friend Jasper. Jasper, this is my twin sister Alice." He stepped out from behind me and held out his hand to shake with hers.

"A pleasure to meet you, Alice." She smiled weakly and stared up at him. There _was_ a little bit of a height difference. I realised that most of all Alice would be feeling conscious of her clothes. She hated not looking good, and that was all she had right now. I went into the living room and rang up Bella, looking out my window into hers.

I watched her drop her coat and pick up the phone, and pretty soon she was looking out across the street at me smiling. "Yes sir?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you could bring something for my sister to wear? She really likes clothes and hasn't got any with her right now." Bella nodded.

"Sure thing. Give her the phone and I'll show her some things." I motioned Alice over and from across the street she picked out an outfit for Bella to bring.

Jasper had helped himself to a drink and was pouring up one for Alice when Bella came back in. She brought my sister into the guest room to get her changed, and I rolled up my sleeves to start cutting the chicken.

Jasper helped me out by taking out the rice and putting into the oven for warmth, and then I fired up my frying pan and started tossing in the meat and vegetables. It wasn't long until I felt two small arms around me and a kissed pressed against my neck.

"I like the looks of you in the kitchen," Bella murmured. I chuckled and turned to put my arm around her waist, my other one still moving the frying pan.

"I like the looks of you, period." I pressed a kiss to her forehead and she smiled.

"Your sister is all dressed," she said happily. I smiled and turned to look at the hallway where Alice was standing. She'd fixed her hair, so that it was back in it's regular disarray. She had on black spandex down to her ankles and a dark purple shirt that went halfway down her upper leg. It was long sleeved and she wore a black belt around it. Alice had 'matched' this all with a pair of thick woollen socks. I knew this was definitely _not_ in the name of fashion, and more in the name of warm feet.

She pushed up her sleeves slightly and plopped down in a wing chair. Bella went to join her. I heard Alice explain what had happened with our Mother and the party, and that we were heading out tonight to get her things.

"I'm coming too!" Bella called. "Dev wouldn't want you to leave me here alone."

"Dev's not coming back for an extra week," I sang. I heard Bella gasp and giggle. I was thinking the _exact_ same thoughts as she was.

It wasn't long before we were all sitting around the table in my living room talking happily. Alice eyed Eleanor leaning against a while.

" Alice, have you ever seen me perform?" I asked her out of pure curiosity. She shook her head.

"Let's run down to see Sebastian and Jade before we leave and I'll play a little something." She looked happy, excited. I was glad I could do this for my sister. Bella scootched closer to me on the floor and smiled up, a wonderful expression in her eyes that I couldn't put my finger on. I leaned over to kiss her softly, a smile wide on my lips, before turning back to supper.

Alice wanted to know all about how Bella and I met, so we explained her moving here, her schooling, and Dev's insistence that we did _not_ get together. Which was no good now.

Jasper was smiling and laughing along with us all and told stories of Bella at school, including a more in depth version of her photography presentation: me. After all of the story telling it was pushing ten o'clock, so we stood up and washed our dishes quickly. I picked up Eleanor and we headed outside, grabbing coats and scarves and whatever.

"What are you going to play?" Jasper asked.

"I was thinking 'The Market' by The Hush Sound. I can relate the first little bit to Bella, and it's upbeat so it'll do Alice some good." Jasper nodded, grinning.

"Do you need anyone to sing back up?" he asked cheerfully. The song _did_ sound better when the small bit of harmony was sung.

"Sure, you know it?" Jasper nodded, another smile crossing his face. Alice and Bella were walking ahead of us, skipping and chatting and giggling. I caught them looking over their shoulders at us a couple of times.

At the café there was the usual crowd, but no performers as Jade quickly informed me, so I took to the stage. Jasper followed right behind me. Everyone quietened when they saw us up there, and then cheered when I stepped up to the microphone.

"This song is for my sister, visiting from outside of the city!" They all cheered and whooped and Jasper and I sat down on tall stools right in front of our mic's. Alice and Bella waved from the back, smiling broadly.

This entire song was bouncy and happy. I plucked out the first few notes and dove into the song.

"Let me paint you a picture, a picture that I know that you'd like. I'll let the colours run, let it dry and then it's done, and we'll go to the market and sell it. It's worth more to them than it is to you, you said you'd put it on the wall but I don't want you to we'll go to the market and sell it." Jasper came in perfectly in tune at all the right times the entire song. He sand over me and ooh'd exactly when he was supposed to. I was proud to have him up onstage with me.

The song seemed a little bit silly to me, so I was happy to see people dancing in their chairs and smiling widely.

When our song finished everyone clapped and cheered and I watched Alice say something into Bella's ear before she came rushing up to the stage. Jasper passed her on the way down and she gave him a quick hug, telling him a good job.

"Edward," she said, away from the microphone. "I'd like to sing something with you, like we used to in school?" I smiled widely. I'd always sung with Alice when we were in high school. I looked at Jade and she gave me a happy nod.

"Let's do 'The Artist'," Alice told me. It was another Hush Sound song. I stayed on my stool, but tiny Alice stood straight in front of the microphone, staring out at our friends and customers. Just for show, she counted off a measure for me before we started. "1,2,3,4…" and I began plucking at my strings.

"I know that you're an artist, but you're the hardest one to deal with. Everything that you conceal is revealed on your canvas…

"You find all of your ugly meanings in all of the things I find beautiful. Do you see the fall is coming? Come, I'm falling into you." Alice's voice was so clear and crisp and beautiful. I was happy to join in the harmony for the chorus.

"You perceive all of these things I'd never have known. Love, will you turn off the lights? Cause we're already home, home…" I watched Bella and Jasper in the back, swaying back and forth with wide smiles on their faces. I was happy to see them enjoying this. This café, this stage, this was what I loved to do. This was where I loved to be. Seeing all those people out there, listening to _me. _It was such a thrill.

They started cheering for my sister and I just as the song was winding down and she even gave them a low bow before kissing my cheek and hurrying off the stage. I packed up and said goodbye to Jade and after dodging a couple of fans I was outside, jogging to catch up with Bella and grab her hand.

Her head shot up to mine and she smiled at me, her face glowing in the yellow streetlamps. I returned the smile before bending down to give her a quick kiss. I wasn't entirely comfortable doing that with Alice and Jasper around.

We arrived at Randy's apartment building and I told everyone to wait for me. Around the side in the parking lot was our band's van, the big white monster that was the only vehicle between all five of us. I unlocked the door and checked to make sure the drum kit was inside before starting her up (with a groan and a roar) and then drove out to pick up the others.

Jasper sat up front for most of the trip while Bella and Alice tumbled around the back, singing along loudly and out of tune with the radio.

"I am convinced that Randy is hiding pot back here," Bella had called up once. Alice, jokingly, had jumped up excited and began searching around. The two of them giggled and tumbled around the back, searching anywhere they could. After a moment I had to laugh.

"Why do you guys think he'd smoke that?" I asked. Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"He's the drummer!" she explained. "He has access to this thing _constantly_. It's the perfect place to light up." I glanced at her in the rear-view mirror.

"And you would know this because…" Bella shifted her eyes from me to Jasper, who was grinning widely, and then slunk back into her seat.

It took us about half an hour to get into the town where my mother lived and where Alice had lived, taking online university courses. I drove past any ways of reaching my mothers' house and pulled straight up to Alice's building, heading inside to help her get her things.

Mostly, we filled up suitcases of her clothes, but we also brought her essential things, her computer, projects, anything she really needed. Emmett or Mom would get the rest, Alice wasn't coming back.

We drove back, around midnight. Alice had fallen asleep on a pile of her many comforters and blankets, while Jasper had curled up with several wrapped around him. Bella had decided to crawl up in the passenger seat with me. Whenever I had to stop I would catch glimpses of her, and the largest smiles would spread across my face to see her lying there looking so peaceful in sleep.

Waking them all up once we were home was a task. Bella woke up from the streetlights when we got back into the city and gave me directions to Jaspers place, not far from the school. She went back and poked his cheek until he jumped awake, mumbled a goodbye to us and climbed out, letting freezing cold air inside.

When we got to our street, both girls were so sleepy I wasn't sure if I'd manage them.

"Come on lazy bums!" I said teasingly, picking up Alice's suitcases. "Grab them blankets and get upstairs!" Alice moaned loudly, picking up several things around her body and hobbling outside and into the building. Bella picked up the last few things and followed us inside.

Alice brought all her things into her room and spent maybe twenty minutes organising it in her closet and drawers before shutting the door tightly and jumping into bed. I was so busy making room for her projects and computer, being the awesome brother that I am I set it up for her and everything, that I didn't even notice Bella leave. I looked around sadly, but didn't see her anywhere, so sadly I made my way into bed.

I had walked through the darkness of my room, pulling off my sweater and undoing my jeans when I turned on my bedside table and nearly screamed. I didn't, but I did swear and jump backwards, hitting my knee on the table. Bella looked up at me sleepily from my bed. She placed a finger on her lips, shushed me, and collapsed back down.

I tried to catch my breath. She was tucked in under my blankets, wearing one of my grey tee shirts that said: I Rocked The Casbah. I slipped in underneath the covers and flicked off the light. Bella immediately moved in closer to me and I couldn't help but smile.

"I hate to admit that that's actually one of my favourite shirts…" I murmured. I could feel her shake with laughter. "It's true. Dev ordered it for me special. Actually, that's a lie." Bella looked up and I brushed her hair out of her forehead before placing a kiss there.

"What was your shirt then?" She asked. I snorted.

"Mine said: I have the biggest cock in the back. Fortunately, Randy decided to trade with me." Bella laughed and I could barely make out the shape of her smile from the light pouring in my window from the street.

"It looks better on me, I'll bet," Bella said, resting her head on my shoulder. I could feel her lips brushing against my jaw line and smiled.

"I can assure you it does," I whispered before turning to give her the kind of kiss I wanted to give to her since I picked her up from school.

**

* * *

**

**So… yeah. I've seen a shirt with that on it. It's on a website though, you get to customize it. Hah! I hope this chapter wasn't so much rambling as it was introducing characters and getting some interaction there. I'll answer any questions you have, just ask them.**

**(Twelve pages, by the way.) **


	4. four

Thank you all very very much for your lovely reviews! I am very pleased to announce that with only three chapters, HTB (as I call it) has reached 100 reviews. Hoorahhh. For that, I give you all a pair of Edward or Jaspers' pants, so that you can get in them. -smile-

As a side note, Liss92 has been AWESOME enough to freaking translate Attraction into _german_! So, if you're foreign, or are up for a challenge, then go to her page (link in my profile) and read! ...in german!

* * *

C H A P T E R F O U R

* * *

I woke up when the sunlight began shining through my thin curtains. It made a soft orange glow on the room, contrasting against my pale walls and dark furniture. I stretched as far as I could, letting out a deep breath before relaxing back into my warm sheets and wrapping one arm around Bella. She stirred with an audible sigh and held onto me more tightly than she had been. I smiled at the reaction and kissed her hair.

She was still so plainly asleep that I slipped from my bed as quietly as I could without waking her up. I pulled on a sweater with my boxers and shut the door behind me.

I could hear small electronic sounds from the kitchen/living room. Alice was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, her laptop open, a mug in her hand and for once, she was wearing her glasses. The sounds I had heard were the television, which she wasn't watching. She, like me, only had it on for noise.

"Morning sister," I called to her while I poured myself coffee from the pot she had made.

"Good morning, Edward," she said back.

"You're up awfully early," I pointed out. Alice shrugged, her eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"I have a class in an hour, and I've missed a _lot_ of school, I'm trying to get caught up." Suddenly, she stood up and headed towards the door.

"I have to run down to the store," she told me, picking up her long coat and scarf. "I'll be back in a few, _please_ don't touch my computer."

I rolled my eyes. " Alice, I'm not eight, and I'm not going to touch your computer, especially since you're going to school on it." Alice smiled and grabbed me for a quick hug, then left with a thank-you-you're-the-best.

I sat down on the couch with a bowl of cereal, the actual box and carton of milk were on the coffee table in front of me as well. I watched the weather report. It was unbelievable. We were expecting snow soon. When I had started my second bowl of cereal, Alice still hadn't returned and I finally caught sight of Bella.

She leaned against the corner of the doorway, still clothed in nothing but my tee shirt. I smiled when I saw her, which was probably a bad idea, since my mouth full of liquid nearly spilt out over me.

"Morning," she said softly, smiling widely at me. I stood up like a shot and made my way over to her, giving her a short, sweet kiss on her soft lips.

"It's about time you woke up," I joked. Bella scoffed.

"I'm sorry I don't wake up at an unreasonable hour like you do." I chuckled at her tone.

"Let's go back to bed then!" I said eagerly. Bella laughed, but I could hear how tired she was. I could tell she was glad for this day off. Now that I thought about it, she looked absolutely exhausted. I knew her school work was tiring, but I figured that since she enjoyed it so much, it wouldn't be so bad. There must have been something more.

"Is something the matter?" I asked her quietly, pinning her against the countertop by placing my arms on either side of her. She breathed in heavily from her nose and exhaled from her mouth and looked up at me without moving her head.

"I was talking with my parents last night," she mumbled before launching herself into my chest and clutching onto me. I clung to the fabric of the shirt she was wearing and rested my head in her hair. What was so bad about talking to her parents? She hadn't seen them in over a month.

"They want me to come back home…" she mumbled. My breath caught in my throat and I wrapped my arms more tightly around her.

"No…" I whined, and Bella laughed into my shirt.

"I'm not going to go back," she said more clearly, looking up into my eyes with a smile. Just these few words made my mouth curl into a smile and I bent down to kiss her gently before asking her why.

"Honestly?" she began. "I wouldn't _want_ to go back with my parents. Firstly, this is probably the best school I'll ever get in to. I love my teachers, my friends I've made there. Secondly, Dev is _too_ fun to live with, to just leave! I mean, how can I go back to my boring humdrum life with Mom and Dad dearest, when I could live my holy-frig-please-don't-poke-out-your-eye-with-that-guitar-string, NO-these-aren't-body-paints life with Dev?" I had to laugh then. That was the exact type of life she had with her cousin.

"Thirdly," Bella began, smiling, her hands moving up the back of my shirt to hug my bare skin. "You're here. And, since meeting you, I've decided I really don't want to go back to my boring humdrum life, _especially_ if it means you're in this city and I'm not." I grinned even wider, feeling my smile go crooked from the happiness sweeping through me and I bent down to kiss Bella hard, fiercely. My arms wrapped around her and I picked her up, carrying her out to the living room. I plunked her down on the couch, grabbed another bowl and we both sat there, staring at the television while we ate our breakfast.

It was an hour later when Alice came back inside, hanging up her coat and scarf, dropping her bag next to the coffee table. She was all smiles, beaming from head to toe.

"You look awfully happy for a trip to the store," I mentioned innocently, knowing something was up. I'm pretty confident Alice and I _do_ have that crazy-twin-mind connection thing. It was always so easy to tell what the other was thinking.

"I met Jasper down at the store," she said with a sigh, slumping into the comfy chair in front of her computer. Bella oooh-ed and leaned forward, a motion that meant for Alice to continue.

"I'm very glad we were introduced," she said happily. "We had such a good time last night that he's asked me to go out with him this evening!" Bella squealed and jumped up to give Alice a hug.

"I'm so glad!" she exclaimed. "Jasper's such a great guy; he's an _amazing_ photographer, too." Alice blushed and just smiled. I decided to tease her a bit. I stood up, sticking out my chest and took in a deep breath.

"I'm not going to have to kick his ass if tonight doesn't go happily for you, am I?" Alice glared and me and shot up, her head reaching maybe the middle of my chest. She placed her hands on my hips and mimicked my position.

"Edward, if you go anywhere near that man I'll kick _your_ ass!" I gave up the façade quickly. Alice kept true to her word. I ruffled up her already messed hair and gave her a brotherly hug.

"It's a good thing I already like the guy then," I told her. Alice grinned at me and giggled, jumping to throw her arms around my neck. It was a brief hug, because she very quickly jumped back down and sat on the floor in front of her computer and shushed us, explaining that she needed to work. I looked at Bella and rolled my eyes, laughing along with her.

I followed Bella into the hallway and down to my room where we both proceeded to dress ourselves properly. "You can come over to my house," Bella said, hopping into her jeans. She kept on my shirt, tying a knot in the side to make it fit her better. She pulled her jacket on over it and let down her hair before prancing back out to the living room.

I was wearing a brown sweater and jeans, pulling on my socks as I chased after her. Alice had popped on her reading glasses and was typing furiously at the screen. I waved at her as we went through the door and saw her hand quickly shoot up for a second.

By the time I got downstairs Bella was already halfway down the street, turning around to smile at me before she rounded a corner. I ran to catch up with her and grabbed her hand into mine before continuing at a normal pace. I was surprised to find us walking into a grocery store, even more surprised when Bella promptly passed me the cart and I began pushing it behind her.

"I need to stock up before Dev gets home," she informed me. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not for another week and a half, Bella-pants," I whined, trying out a new nickname. She turned to glare at me, with a smile wide across her face, before she began tossing things into the cart. I rested my head on my arms, and pushed at a steady pace behind her, not even stopping when she was reading the labels. She eventually caught up to me and smacked my back. I jutted out my bottom lip and stopped.

"Oh, Edward," she sighed. I looked up at her, still not moving my head, leaving my lip stuck out. Bella surprised my by lifting up my head and giving me a long, and very much needed, kiss. I was smiling against her mouth when she pulled away.

"Let's get me some groceries then, hey? I need to feed you while Dev is gone." I nodded and resumed my assigned task of cart-pusher, with a little more animation this time.

"Bella? Hey, over hear!" was what broke me out of my haze and sent me searching for whatever guy was calling out Bella's name. I saw him, over by the vegetables, wearing a white apron and waving towards us.

"Come on," Bella said with a tug on my sleeve.

"Hey Mike, how're you doing?" Bella asked once we approached. I could feel myself getting angrier at this guy the closer we got to him.

"Pretty good, Edward?" Bella asked, motioning between me and whoever the hell this was. "This is Mike, I met him at school. Mike, this is my boyfriend Edward." Hah. That's right _Mike_, I'm her _boyfriend_. Mike's face seemed to fall a little and I smiled widely as I stuck out my hand to shake with his.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said. Mike nodded.

"So Bella," he said, clearly ignoring me. "We're getting a new shipment of vegetables in next week, and we have a bunch on overstock. Usually I get most of them, but I wanted to know if you wanted any?"

"What kinds are there?" she asked him, kindly.

"I think the most are pumpkins but there are also a lot of different kinds, I think." Bella's face lit up.

"I'll take all the pumpkins, if you don't mind?" Mike smiled and nodded, taking out a pad of paper to make a quick note.

"That's not at all a problem!" he said happily. "I'll call you when they get in, alright?" Bella nodded and waved before pushing the cart and me away.

"I don't like him," I grumbled. Bella looked at me seriously.

"You don't like anyone that shows any interest in me," she stated matter-of-factly. It was a matter of fact.

"No, why should I?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her and spun her around. She yelped, surprised before placing her hands on my chest to steady herself. "You're very plainly all mine." Then, I bent down to kiss her like I'd wanted to for twenty four hours. Bella sighed and relaxed completely in my embrace. Her mouth opened quickly and I wasted no time getting my tongue inside. What she started doing to me, then, made me completely loose all sensation in my legs. I began stumbling backwards, straight into a display of cereal boxes.

Bella giggled and sighed, licking her lips before pushing the cart further. I tried to clean up the mess of boxes, all the while keeping my eyes on Bella's backside as she turned around the corner.

By the time we got home Bella had the next weeks meals planned out, and she knew exactly what she was doing with all of the pumpkins. I was content just to carry those bags for her and watch how happy she was.

The rest of the week was spent basically in the exact same fashion. When Alice was working, and Bella was at school, I spent most of my time with my friends who _weren't_ complete asses on vacation, and I practiced. I wanted to improve so much, that they'd all feel bad they'd left me behind.

The funny part, is how I'm not even holding a grudge. If they hadn't left, Bella and I wouldn't have gotten this chance (which we've taken advantage of all week). I was just hoping to make them feel a little guilty. Then, maybe they'd keep Dev from ripping out my throat.

It was a Tuesday, the day before Halloween. Bella had just gotten her pumpkins, was finished with her classes for the evening, and had roped Alice, Jasper and I into helping her gut them out.

We were all sitting in the living room of Bella and Dev's apartment, our hands stuck inside pumpkins, dumping the seeds into one big bowl in between us. Bella had her drop cloths down, knowing she couldn't trust us to seriously do something like this.

"My hands are ucky," Alice announced, showing off her orange fingers. Ours were all similar, it felt disgusting. Jasper grinned and poked her in the side with his foot as he stood up. They'd been on many dates in the past week. I was happy to see them together. Alice jumped up and chased after Jasper into the kitchen where she jumped onto his back. He turned on the tap and she washed her hands, lying there with her hands dangling off his shoulders.

"Guys we're done!" Bella announced, slapping the last of the pulp into the bowl. We all cheered and cleaned ourselves up, putting the pumpkins to one side. "I'll clean the seeds tomorrow, I have late classes." I grinned at her and she caught my look from the corner of her eye.

Alice sighed, glancing quickly between the two of us. "I guess I'll go home now," she said, jumping off of Jasper's back. She slipped into her fur lined boots and Jasper dressed, standing close to her. I moved behind Bella and began pulling at her shirt.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll see you later, Alice. Don't stay up too late. You've got classes in the morning, right?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist while she pushed open the door. I pulled on Bella's shirt so roughly that it rode halfway up her stomach in the front. She squealed and pulled it back down.

"Alright, Mister Ambitious, at least wait until we're out of the apartment!" Jasper laughed and with a quick wave they were gone. I was smiling, ready to turn to look down at Bella when she quickly spun around and jumped into my arms, pressing her lips firmly against mine in a kiss. It was so strong, that I didn't have any strength to kiss her back. She broke away from me quickly, her arms clasped tightly around my neck and she smiled.

"I've been missing you," she murmured. I raised an eyebrow.

"Since last night?" I asked. Bella bit her lip and nodded. I grinned and couldn't exactly help the feeling in my pants at the moment, so Bella turned like a flash and ran up the stairs. I was close on her heels.

We flung off our clothes faster than we ever had, and if her kisses were anything to go by, it was probably going to be the best night of my life. I shivered every time she moaned or called out my name. This _was_ the best night of my life. The things she did to me were incredible.

And, I'll admit, despite the fact that it was probably the healthiest my sex life had ever been, and we were probably _very_ loud, that still was no explanation for what happened next.

"GET OFF OF MY COUSIN, YOU FUCKING ASS!" was screamed behind me, and then my entire backside was drenched in icy cold water, that soaked my hair, making it cover my eyes, and it splashed on the sheets around us. Bella screamed and covered her mouth, while I quickly pulled the blankets farther up on us.

"EDWARD!" Dev screamed. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW SO I CAN FUCKING KICK IT!" I grimaced at Bella from underneath the covers. She was trying hard not to smile or laugh, but it wasn't very successful. I sighed and prayed silently that I'd make it home in one piece. Bella placed her hand on my cheek to turn my head towards her. She gave me a quick kiss on my lips and smiled, brushing the wet hair from my face.

"I'll miss you," she murmured. I groaned and slid out of the bed, grabbing a pair of jeans and hopping into them on my way down the stairs. I'd just done up the zipper when I hit the bottom step and saw Hunter looking up at me frightened, while Dev was pacing around like mad.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THERE PUMPKINS ALL OVER THE PLACE?" he yelled when he looked up and saw me. I was blushing like mad. Being caught in the act was bad enough. But with his cousin, was probably even worse.

"Surprise?!" I tried, but my voice cracked. Dev shot me the angriest look I'd ever seen. He stomped up to me and jabbed his finger on my nose.

"What the _hell_ is your problem, punk?!" I raised my eyebrows. Punk? "I specifically told you to stay away from my cousin with your filthy, lecherous hands, and your stupid penis, but I guess you don't take my threats seriously!" I could see his hand clench into a poorly made fist and he swung at me, but I merely ducked out of the way. Hunter chuckled from the other side of the room.

"Dev!" Bella called from up in her loft. We looked up and saw her leaning over the edge, with very messy hair and a thin, baggy dress on with large pockets on either side. She hurried down the stairs and stomped right in front of Dev, who's expression changed drastically and he backed away in fright.

"Leave Edward alone!" she exclaimed, and poked him in the chest. Dev frowned and rubbed the same spot. "I made the first move, Dev, so forget your goddamn threats, okay?" Dev's eyes widened.

"Why the freak did _you_ make the first move?!" he yelled. Bella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. I took a step closer to them.

"Edward is the most charming man I've _ever_ met, he makes me smile and laugh, and I just feel so _good_ around him. And, because of your stupid rules, he wasn't allowed to make the first move! So I did." I smiled, shoving my hands into my pockets smugly.

"No!" Dev said. "I mean, look at him!" he pointed a finger at me and curled his lip in disgust. Thanks a lot, good buddy. My face fell and Hunter rolled his eyes. I was glad he didn't agree with Dev. Bella turned to face me and smiled. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her cheek against my chest.

"I have been, Dev," she said calmly. Dev's eyes darted between mine and Bella's, and I clutched onto her shoulder tightly. Finally, he let out a groan of frustration and slapped his hands to his sides.

"Fine," he mumbled. "You have my blessing." Bella laughed and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't know this was all about getting your blessing," I muttered. Dev shot me another look.

"Don't try me, Masen, or I'll take it all back." I threw my hands in the air to surrender.

"Good to see you two finally together," Hunter said, wrapping his arms around Dev's back. My supposed best friend grinned at me.

"I actually agree. Just… don't go doing what you were doing in my apartment while I'm around, okay?" I nodded, smiling.

Bella turned to look at me. "What do we get to do now?" she asked. Dev cut in.

"Edward gets dressed and goes home," he announced. I frowned. "Just because I said I'd allow it, doesn't mean I've adjusted yet. Either he goes right now for a few hours until you wake up, or you both go." I looked at Bella and she grinned, then grabbed my hand.

"Later, Dev," she called breezily as he ran upstairs to finish dressing. I pulled my sweater back on, and Bella put on a white tee shirt underneath her dress (still braless, I think for my sanity.) along with fishnet stockings, sticking her feet into tall boots.

Dev stared at us open mouthed, not entirely believing that we were leaving. We hurried across the street, happily bumping into my sister and her boyfriend in the hallway who were having quite the session against a wall. Their lips were swollen and their faces flushed, probably not from the cold.

"Edward?!" Alice exclaimed, doing up the buttons on her jacket. "I thought you were across the street?" I grinned, clutching onto Bella's hand.

"I was, until Dev walked in on us." Jasper cringed.

"Must have sucked…" he mumbled. I nodded.

Alice blushed and, at a loss for words, simply unlocked our door and we all piled inside.

"I'm pleased to announce that there is a crappy Halloween movie marathon on that we can watch, just like when we were little," she told me. I laughed and dropped onto the couch holding my arms out for thin-dressed Bella. She curled up in front of me and I held onto her strongly.

Alice and Jasper brought food into the living room and we all lazed around the television, watching occasional scary, but mostly not, movies.

Halfway through our third, the phone rang. "Myello?" I asked drowsily.

"I can see you!" Dev hissed. "I can see what you're doing to my cousin. Bella snorted and turned around, snuggling farther into my chest.

I breathed out heavily. "Cuddling?" I asked. Dev sighed.

"If that's what you guys are calling it now, then _yes!!_" I laughed loudly into the phone.

"Oh, Devin. You poor, sad boy. _If_ you're even looking at all you'd notice that my sister, Jasper, Bella and I are all sitting on the couches, watching stupid movies." I looked out my large window and saw lights flicker through the blinds across the street.

"Shut the hell up, quit calling me." Then he hung up. Bella laughed loudly and pushed her face into my shirt where she rested, her arms wrapped around my back.

Jasper let out a sleepy moan and slumped farther into the couch, Alice was lying on his chest.

"Jasper," I called tiredly. He looked up at me with heavily lidded eyes. "Stay here tonight. I give you permission to use Alice's room."

"Thanks for renting out my bed, Edward," she mumbled. I smiled.

"Not a problem." I could hear Bella's breathing become deeper, more regulated. She'd fallen asleep, right there in my arms. It wasn't long before I'd drifted off too.

I jerked awake about five hours later when screams were pouring from the television because of some poor people who'd been caught in barbed wire. I looked up and saw Alice and Jasper stumbling into her bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind them.

I stretched, which was when I noticed Bella still holding tightly onto me. I got up carefully and lifted her into my arms, flicking off the television with my foot before making my way blindly down to my room.

Bella yawned once I laid her on the bed and sat up to take off the shirt under her dress before crawling under the covers. I joined her once I changed and she immediately curled up next to me, making a smile spread across my lips.

"Mm, Edward," she sighed as I kissed the top of her head. "I love you…" My heart was racing. I'd always sort of known this was true, but hearing it all the same was _wonderful_.

"I love you too," I mumbled before drifting back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Theeere we go. My favourite chapter, aside from the second. Yay! Now I have to do math. Not yay…

Chapter five is nearly complete, so once I'm around halfway through chapter six, I'll post her, hey? She's the one with a plotline. Ooh, scary!!

And, since there's a little something of a Halloween costume in chapter five, I'm posting it in advance on my profile, so that I don't lose the link. kthnx.

review? -rattles can- 


	5. five

**Welly welly well then.**

**This, is the second last chapter. I'm pretty sure, There'll maybe be another one... I haven't quite decided. Plot line starts here! aaah!!! I'd suggest downloading "write you a song" by the plain white t's so that you can listen to it in this one, because it's cute. or youtube it. something. Um... yeah. I don't really have much else to say...****

* * *

**

C H A P T E R F I V E

* * *

On October 31st, everyone came home. They slowly dribbled back into town, each one giving me a call or dropping in, just to let me know they were home. 

To my surprise, Randy and Caroline were the first. They knocked on the door first thing in the morning while Bella, Alice and I were making breakfast. I was only in my underwear, taken completely by surprise when there was someone at my door. Even more surprised when randy grabbed me in a hug.

"Ed!" he screamed, clutching my neck.

"Randy?!" I croaked. He leaned back smiling at me widely, holding my face as if he were making sure I was still there.

"I've missed you, man…" I snorted back a laugh and he grinned even wider. "Seriously! The whole time we were gone we kept remembering how everyone else was gone and we left you here by yourself. I was so guilty… I was sure you'd hang this over my head.

"Originally, that was the plan, my fine drummer of a friend," I admitted, leading them both inside. "Fortunately for me, something good came from your little voyage." Randy clanked behind me, and my sister and Bella dressed only in oversized shirts, and myself in my underpants.

"Whoa! That's Bella, right?! And who else! Jeez, Edward, you wasted no time!" I frowned, even when Bella wrapped her arms around me.

"That's my _sister_, man!" I declared, pointing at Alice who laughed and waved. Caroline skipped up to meet her, shaking hands and chattering.

Randy's eyes widened. "Sorry, I never even knew you had a sister." I rolled my eyes. Randy went to high school with us.

"That just goes to show how many drugs you're on," I muttered, sitting on the countertop. Randy laughed, loud and fake, before plopping himself on the arm of a chair across from me.

"So what have you been up to since we were gone?" he asked, genuinely curious. Bella jumped up next to me, and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Ah, _that's_ what you've been doing." Bella giggled and I scowled at him. There was an awkward silence after that. I genuinely believed that Randy missed me, but he clearly didn't have much to tell me about his trip, or anything at all.

Suddenly, Caroline screeched: "Look!" and thrust her finger towards us. I gasped when I saw the large engagement ring on her hand.

"What the hell, guys?!" Bella squealed and jumped up to hug her while Alice leaned next to me, smiling at them. Randy looked at Caroline with such love in his eyes, I knew he really meant it when he gave her that ring.

"Congratulations, man," I told him, hopping now to clap his shoulder. Randy smiled at me, completely proud of himself.

"Oh yeah, I got you something, Ed," he said, jumping up and grabbing his messenger bag. He dumped it out on the counter, and several different packages of coffee fell out.

"Look! I brought back basically all of Seattle!" he said proudly. My eyes widened and I watched Alice stack up the different Starbucks bags by order of flavour, if you could put it that way.

"You went to Seattle?" I asked. They hadn't made plans to go anywhere, just started driving.

"Yep, when we got there, we figured we'd gone far enough, so we stayed there a few days. I went to every Starbucks on the way, and everyone I could find in the city and bought you a bag of coffee in each one. That is the best collection of coffee this side of Washington." I laughed and thanked him again. Bella and Alice were fawning all over it, trying to decide which flavour to cook up before packing them all into a cupboard.

"So, let Dev and Hunter know we're home?" I nodded, and followed him to the door. "We'll all go out tonight, my treat."

"As long as it's your treat, I'm there. Not a problem." He laughed again and opened the door. Bella and Alice stood behind me, and old Mrs. Hutchings was opening the door to her apartment, staring at us boldly, a heavily clothed engaged couple, and three barely clothed, messy haired hooligans.

"Good morning, ma'am," I said with a small wave, suddenly very aware of my underpants. She smiled at me before hurrying inside. Randy raised his eyebrow, chewed on his lip, as though he were considering doing something to the dark door down the hallway, before turning around, raising his hand as he hopped down the stairs.

I collapsed against the door once I closed it and Bella and Alice both laughed at me. I could already smell the coffee.

It was a few hours later when Nick called up, announcing that he hadn't been eaten, or embarrassed (in that exact order) at Norah's parents. Because obviously, being eaten is a risk you need to take when meeting parents. Altogether, he said he'd had a great time, and he'd written a couple of songs he wanted to practice with me that night.

Bella, Alice and I got dressed after sitting around watching cartoons all morning and playing video games. We bundled up and headed outside, beginning our trek across the street to see Dev, to decide on any plans for the day.

"Edward!" a voice yelled at me from up the street.

"You're a popular guy today," Alice noted, waiting for whoever it was to come closer.

Jack came running towards, Jasmine close by. "How've you been, buddy?" he asked. I grinned and shrugged, my hand laced with Bella's. He eyed it and grinned at me, winking.

"How was your trip to Vegas?" Bella asked. "Elope?" Jasmine laughed and Jack smiled widely, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"No, not yet," he said casually. "But we had the time of our lives. You should have been there, we wont a _ton_ of money!" we talked a little bit longer until we saw Dev and Hunter coming back up the street, talking happily and waving something around in their hands.

"Hey guys!" Jack called, waving at them. They yelled and then skipped up to us, jumping onto Jack and Jas in a hug.

"We missed you!" They yelled. I loved watching my friends like this. Whenever I wondered how we'd all become friends, I remembered the times like these.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. I saw Dev's face get that look, the one that meant he did something he'd enjoy immensely, but that he didn't clear with the rest of us.

"I got the band a gig tonight!" he said happily, jumping up and down, waving the papers in our faces. They were flyers, a picture of us with Halloween text, announcing that we were playing in the middle of our own street this very night.

"Dev, we can't do this. It's a disturbance of the peace. We're a local band, not fucking Nickelback, or The Rolling Stones…"

Jack wrinkled his nose. "How can you classify those two groups together." Bella laughed loudly, making everyone else snicker.

"It's an example, Jack ass. You know very well that Nickelback and The Stones would have no problem playing in the middle of any street. Our band won't have a chance. We're not idiots who play the same songs, _or_ old men who prance around the stage. And, I'm not saying one band is bad, the other is good, or anything. Don't judge me!" Dev laughed louder than everyone else, draping himself over me and clutching onto my shoulders.

"Oh, silly little Edward Anthony… don't you trust me?" I rose an eyebrow. Did he really want me to ask that? "Hunter and I have been out all morning asking all of our neighbours in every building if it would be okay if we did this, it's completely fine. I'm going to get decorations right now!"

Wow. Dev took charge. This was like the clouds opening and rays of light pouring down. He _never_ took charge. I was impressed. And probably also in a state of shock.

"So," he continued, oblivious to my inner monologue, "You guys just get yourselves all dolled up for Halloween and be outside at dusk, and we'll rock out! Or something." With a wave he and Hunter headed back into their apartment. I watched him go, completely shocked.

"Edward," Bella asked me, taking a few steps toward me. "What are you dressing as this evening?" I grinned as Jack and Jas listening in, decided immediately to be a married couple for Halloween, full out tux and dress, a possibility that they'd be dead.

"I was thinking a vampire," I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She looked up to me, smiling widely. "It's not a very complicated costume. I'll just need to look good, maybe sleepy, and find some contacts. But, you know, looking good is no problem for me." I rolled my eyes to show that I was joking around and Bella laughed, placing her hands in my coat pockets.

"That's not at all a problem for you, dear," she murmured, her lips touching mine as she spoke. I smiled against her lips as I pressed into them, opening her mouth with mine and letting my tongue massage her own. Bella moaned against my mouth and pressed herself closer to me, her scarf tickling my neck. I let out a happy sigh as we moved together, stumbling backwards.

"Guys… we're still here," Jack pointed out and we jumped apart quickly, our cheeks flushed from the cold, and probably mostly embarrassment.

"Anyway," I said, panting for air. "I think that since Dev is being unreasonable, you should come with me down to the club to practice with Nick?" Jack smiled and nodded. I took Bella's hand in my own as he said goodbye to Jas.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked her softly. She smiled and reached up to give me a quick, considerably more innocent, kiss.

"I'd love to, but I have to finish up a project and bring it in before I can do anything. I'll see you here, tonight, don't worry about that." I smiled and kissed her again, watching as she took Jas' hand and they went into the apartment building.

Jack and I walked down the street in the bitter cold. Hopefully it would get a little better outside. There was no way I was playing if it was this hot. Jack called Nick to make sure he'd meet us, and it wasn't long before we were in the green room, turning up the heat and tuning our guitars.

I found the note Dev had left me, still tacked to the wall and I grinned. Next to it, right on the wallpaper, I wrote; Bella, I love you. In clear, black, permanent marker. Jack laughed at me before taking the marker and writing Jas's name with his in large, swooping, graffiti letters.

There was a banging, at the door before Nick fell inside, his bag falling onto the ground and the music spilling all over the place.

"Why the hell are there a bunch of empty milk crates in front of the door for me to trip up in?" I looked to Jack who shrugged before bending down to pick up Nick's music.

I stepped over to the piano and played a few scales, then lines from one of Nick's rondo's, making sure it was still in tune after the cold. Nick sat down, thanking me and placed his music out in front of him.

"Oh, here I wrote you guys some parts," he passed us both a bundle of music, written with bass and guitar on each. "I did a lot of work while Norah visited. There wasn't much to do aside from talk to her parents. Which scared the shit out of me. And they liked that I was a sensible musician."

I nodded and started playing a song he had titled 'Norah' he sighed and sat back, smiling as I plucked out the chords on my old acoustic. It had been decorated with so many words and stickers the wood was hardly recognizable.

Jack joined in with the bass at the chorus and grinning; Nick rolled the piano around to the side and began playing his part. It sounded good, I'd admit. Nick's music always did. It was much better than what I could write, though I was the better lyricist. Which made me wonder why there were no words written here.

The song ended in a loud, happy bang and we all began laughing. It felt so _great_ to be doing this with two of my best friends. The next piece we played was a slow song, entitled Jasmine. It was sweet, romantic, and almost exotic, exactly like Jas. Jack was smiling ear to ear as he played, the bass line more intricate than in any of our other songs.

"Ed, I hope you realise that you're writing the lyrics for all of these songs," Nick said when we turned to the last song, one titled Bella. I grinned. "I have a Caroline and Hunter, too. But I didn't bring them with me."

"If I tell you the sort of thing to put in Jasmine, will you write the lyrics?" Jack asked me softly.

"Of course man, I _love_ coming up with lyrics. You guys just let me know what you want to get across, and I'll write it." They both smiled and turned towards their music. I was surprised when Nick pulled out his violin and laid it in his lap. He smiled and merely rattled his sheet music, to get me playing.

I was concentrating hard at first. The picking was different than Nick's usual style, but eventually I got into it, and then I began to recognize it.

It was the song I had started to write after getting together with Bella. Nick had stolen it, taken what I'd started, and finished it. He managed to find the perfect combination of chords to make the song complete. He came in towards the end with only a little bit of guitar, making this song all about me, and Bella.

I stood up when I finished, put down my guitar and found myself hugging Nick. Which was sort of unusual. I'd never done it before, but I didn't know how else to thank him right away. The point is that I felt sort of awkward afterwards and I felt my face flushing like mad. Nick just laughed at my embarrassment and I slumped down onto the cushy green couch.

"Alright Ed," Jack said, sitting on a bean bag in front of me, a stool with sheet music on it in between us. "I want my song for Jasmine to be about a girl who's absolutely amazing, and who does the craziest things and that only makes me love her more, and it's like she has this power over me…"

"Jack," I interrupted. "Those are pretty loose ideas, but I'll see what I can do." We sat there, writing down different lines and developing melodies for each of our songs. Nick already knew exactly what he wanted his song to say, and once I'd written the words he sang them out in a melody, matching the song.

"What about Bella, Ed?" Jack asked once we were packing up. "What do you want her song to say?" I shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I do know that it's going to be powerful," I said, holding my fist in front of me, in a mocking sort of way. "It'll be the song of the century. Whenever we play, people will be screaming to play Bella. And, it will tell her exactly how much I love her, better than any song ever has." Jack rolled his eyes at me.

"You have it _bad_ for her," he pointed out. I raised my shoulders and grinned at him.

"I really do. You can't say you don't for Jas though," he shook his head and we all laughed.

At the same intersection we all went separate ways. Jack lived on the corner, and Nick was down the street from him. The corner diagonal to Jack's apartment was the café, so I didn't have far to go.

It was getting darker outside and when I came farther down our street I could see that a large stage was being set up, a complete sound system and even some decorations. Huge spider webs, orange lights, even _black_ lights. It was going to look nuts when the sun went down.

I could see Dev running around in his Superman costume, which looked ridiculous on him, since he was stick thin. Hunter was dressed up as Batman, sans mask, which was a considerable amount better since he could nearly fill it out.

"DEV!" I screamed. How much was this going to cost? "What the hell is all this stuff?!" He stood up from the soundboard, grinning.

"The mayor sent it over!" My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "He said, thank you very much Devin, for holding a concert to raise money for charity, I'd love to help by giving you some equipment!" We're raising money for charity? Well that's cool…

"So… then he sent a bunch of cute guys over and they built me a stage, isn't it great?!" I had to hand it to him. He had his shining moments of brightness, however rare they were.

"That's freaking awesome, Dev! I'm going to go get ready, all right?" He held up one hand in a wave as I headed across the street. When I opened the door I turned around to see Bella and Jasmine coming out of her apartment building, carrying a few of her pumpkins. She'd carved faces into each one and was setting them at the edge of the stage. I noticed boxes for donations were in between each one, and some were terrifying, while others were juvenile.

After writing love songs and playing one especially for her all afternoon I found my body involuntarily walking towards her.

Okay… so maybe it wasn't involuntary. She was wearing a peacoat, and I could see her long bare legs thanks to whatever short dress she was wearing, and only a pair of dark teal ballet flats. She was teasing me. That woman… I knew she was. She had to know what the sight of her did to me.

I snuck up behind Bella, signalling with a finger over my mouth for Jasmine to be quiet. She was dressed as a cat with blue cowboy boots. It made me smile, Jack's song was perfect. I stood very straight behind Bella as she talked happily to Jas. I very quickly tugged on the piece of fabric sticking out from underneath her coat.

She jumped with a yelp and spun around to face me, her eyes wide, panting heavily. My hand was still on the bottom of her dress and she started jumping, trying to get away from me.

"Don't!" she yelled. "I don't want you to see me yet!" I let go of her dress, put on a sad face.

"It's blue, I know that." Bella scowled and pushed passed me, heading back towards her apartment.

"Aw come on, honey? I'm sorry. I won't look at you anymore until we start, alright?" Bella paused, her hand on the door and turned to look at me over her shoulder. She was still for a moment, and I stared at her. I was terrified to tell you the truth. She was shooting me a look I'd never seen before, and it was starting to make me shake.

Very quickly she turned around and walked towards me, grabbing my coat sleeve and pulling me towards my building. As soon as we were inside, we both took off running upstairs.

We were probably acting very irresponsible for our age, judging by the fact that we kept falling into the walls with loud crashes. And, a couple of people stuck their heads out of their doors to yell it at us. Bella and I laughed as she fumbled with my keys.

We practically fell into the apartment; our lips were locked together so tightly. We managed to make out halfway down the hallway, to the bathroom before Bella realised what was happening. She jumped back suddenly, taking my jacket with her and looked completely shocked.

"Edward Masen!" she shrieked. My eyes widened and I stood there motionless, my hands out to my side.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Bella glared and threw my jacket on the floor. She stomped right up in front of me and stuck her finger in front of my nose.

"You know _exactly_ what you did young man!" I have to admit I was a little frightened. She sounded _pissed_. "How could you do that when I _told_ you you couldn't see me in my costume until later?!"

"What did I do?!" I nearly yelled.

"You dazzled me with your accursed pretty green eyes, to _seduce_ me and get in my pants!" She stormed down the hallway and into my room.

"Bella?! … I dazzle you?" now I was curious.

"Quite frequently. And I hate it, because it makes me do anything you want me do."

"How do I dazzle?"

"You just look at me, and I can see how much you care for me, and it's just… certain ways you look at me I _melt_ and … ugh! I shouldn't be telling you this." I smiled and took a few cautionary steps towards her.

"I'm really sorry, Bella," I murmured, hoping I was looking at her in the way she said I did. I saw her stare up in my eyes and she froze for a moment, standing perfectly still, with a pair of jeans clutched in her hands.

"No!" she yelled. "You're doing it again! I won't give into you!" she threw her jeans at me, and I caught them once they hit my chest.

"Those are my pants," she said, storming down the hall. "Get in them, and that will have to do until later on tonight…" I followed after her, rolling my eyes at the way she was acting. When she turned to look at me I attempted to stick my feet in the jeans.

"They're too small, Bella," I said matter-of-factly. She glared and slammed the door shut behind her. I let out a loud groan of frustration before slumping down the hallway to my bedroom.

I wasn't planning on doing much for this costume aside from looking good. So, I put on a darker pair of jeans, my dress shoes and a black button up dress shirt, that I left a few buttons undone.

Alice had been kind enough to do some shopping for me when she got her own costume. On the bathroom counter was a pair of red contacts and purple eye shadow. She'd attacked the mirror with a marker, leaving me a note to put the eye shadow under my eyes to make me look sleep deprived. Which… kind of made sense. So I did it.

When I stepped back to look at myself, I decided my hair was too neat, so I threw the hat I usually wore into the hamper and wet my hands under the tap before I ran them through my hair, mussing it up like it had never been mussed before.

On my way out I locked the door and hid the keys beneath a pot outside the door. I didn't want to lose them onstage and have some crazy person pick them up and break in. Alice was bad enough.

Outside a very small crowd had gathered. By which I mean the band, the mayor and his wife, and the girls. Minus my girl. The sun was just setting, casting an eerie orange light over the place.

There were young kids walking down our street, stopping at the few houses before heading on to the apartment buildings. I noticed that on the stage all the boys were setting up, doing a final sound check and tuning their instruments. Eleanor was sitting in her case on the side of the stage so I sat up and took her out carefully, putting her back in tune before tucking away the case and strapping her onto my shoulders.

Caroline and Norah let out a whoop. "Looking nice, Edward. What are you for Halloween?" I laughed with them before giving my response. Caroline frowned. She took off her bat girl cape and tied it around my neck.

"There you go, now you can hide behind it and use a Transylvanian accent."

"I vant to suck your blood?" I tried. She mocked terror before jumping off the stage again. Well, I was playing the part of a modern vampire; I guessed a cape wouldn't hurt. We were having a quick rehearsal, playing the songs we didn't know as well as some. I started to get nervous when Dev couldn't remember some of the words, or messed them because he'd sang them so much.

"Guys," I cried into the microphone. The people sitting in front of us stopped their chatting. They all directed their attention to me, although I was only openly whining to my band mates. I noticed that Bella was there as well, her coat still wrapped tightly around her.

"I don't think we're cut out to be musicians. We can't even write songs." I added a lisp, so that everyone who knew me knew I was joking. The mayor looked at me curiously.

"Aw come on, Ed!" Dev said, putting on a deep voice. "We may not be able to sing, but Nick _pumps_ out songs."

"He makes songs for breakfast," Jack offered.

"He makes more songs than sweatshops in Asia," Randy said, with an apology.

"I'm a machine," Nick roared.

"An extraordinary machine?" I tried.

Nick nodded, grinning. "I can't help it; the road just rolls out behind me."

"What road?" I asked.

"The road that leads me to writing genius." I ahh-ed, as if this suddenly made sense, and there was a rush of laughter from the crowd. We all laughed then and waved out at everybody. The mayor made his way over to the stage and we all sat down along the edge.

"Boys, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and I have to say I really appreciate everything you're doing here tonight." Dev shrugged.

"It's nothing really. I've always been meaning to smack these guys into gear." We all seemed to roll our eyes at him.

The Mayor laughed at us, it was obvious to tell we were great friends. "But really now, I'm very proud to see some of our local boys doing some work to help out. Usually it takes for people to get famous before they start to give back."

"Well, we're far from famous, but I think it's great that Dev has taken the initiative to do some charity work," I explained. I barely listened as the rest of them continued to talk. My eyes were focused on the crowd that was heading down the street.

There were tons of them, all dressed in their Halloween finest. I watched as they dropped large donations to our security guards and then began heading up. The girls started passing out candy to the younger children and I watched them leave, bright smiles all over their faces.

"Alright guys," Dev called. "Ready to give these people a show?" The crowd cheered loudly, jumping around. Bella was smiling up at me widely, the other girls crowded around her, cheering. I smile at her and even blew her a kiss.

"I guess we have no choice," I said, jumping up and taking my position.

"Alright everyone," Dev called into the microphone. "Settle on down. I'd like to thank you all for coming out here tonight and contributing to a very good cause, and a Merry Halloween to all, or whatever!" Everyone cheered. It was amazing how riled up they could get with a few misused words. Like Merry Halloween. Pshtt…

"This first song I would like to dedicate to Hunter," I saw the girls squeal and jump on him and he was laughing, his face flushed. "My main man Edward M. here is going to help me out greatly on his lovely acoustic guitar, and Nick is going to take over the role of electric guitar and everyone else plays what they play. So, without further ado, this is 'Write You A Song'."

I started strumming out the song and Dev picked it up without messing up the words, his voice was flawless.

"_I don't know how to make lots of money  
I got debts that I'm trying to pay  
I can't buy you nice things, like big diamond rings  
But that don't mean much anyway  
I can't give you the house you've been dreaming  
If I could I would build it alone  
I'd be out there all day, just hammering away  
To make us a place of our own"_

I picked up the harmonies where I needed to, and the others started playing exactly where we needed them. This was possibly the best time we played the song, even if it was a cover.

_"I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you" _

I kept my eyes focused on Bella during the entire song. She was glancing between Dev singing and the other girls whenever they said something to her.

_"I don't know that I'd make a good soldier  
I don't believe in being violent and cruel  
I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight  
If somebody tries hurting you" _

Bella's eyes darted over to mine as I started the harmonies again. She smiled as she watched me, my fingers were moving so quickly, but I hardly had to think about it while I watched her. Eventually, as more people came, the motion down in the audience started creating its own heat, and Bella slipped off the coat.

_"Now that it's out on the table  
Both of us knew all along  
I've got your loving and you've got my song" _

I was stunned. Her beauty in the dark light nearly made me forget. I had an urge to look away so that I could focus on playing, but I really didn't want to. She was dressed in a small, dark dress that only came above her knees, it's long sleeves tickled around her pale skin. Her hair was cascading down her back and her eyes were a dark red, like mine.

Ignore me, I sound like a sappy romantic. But I can't help it, she does things to me.

_"I don't know how to make lots of money  
I don't know all the right things to do  
I can't say where we'll go, but the one thing I know  
Is how to be a good man to you  
Until I die that's what I'll do" _

All of us joined in singing for the last chorus. We were all playing for somebody, and surprisingly our voices fit together. Randy had been belting most of the song from the back, where no one could hear him.

When we stopped everyone began cheering. I saw ghosts and mummies and pumpkins bouncing in the crowd. The mayor and his wife were looking at each other rather affectionately, and with a small wave to us they headed off for the night.

We played for hours, and it was such a rush, just like anything. The crowd was so enthusiastic; people were _throwing_ money at us. When we were beginning to wind down I saw Bella begin to head off with the girls. I looked at her curiously and she stretched and pointed to her building. All four of the girls and Hunter headed into the building, and the crowd was slowly beginning to dwindle.

After another song Dev called out to the crowd, told them how wonderful they were (which was true) and said that we were done for the night. While there were a few people to protest, the majority cheered yet again, especially when Randy came running to the front of the stage, throwing candy at them. We all laughed and picked up some of the bowls, launching the candy out to the crowd.

"Goodnight and Thank-You!" Dev called again. Everyone left pretty quickly once the lights went out, and they realised how ridiculously cold it was. We cleaned up the pumpkins, our instruments and started with the sound system before a few of the mayors' people (sounds important, hey?) took over.

I helped Randy pack most of our equipment into the van before we all headed up to Dev's apartment to celebrate.

Inside, everyone was sitting out with refreshments. We were all sweating despite the cold, and my heart went mad when Bella jumped into my arms. She came at me with such force that I had to brace myself against the wall as she kissed me, her hands running along my chest.

When she broke away I was breathing heavily. My voice cracked when I spoke. "So, to what do I owe this honour?" I was speaking partially about her dress. She smiled and put herself back on her own two feet before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You looked _so_ handsome up there. I couldn't wait for it to be over." I grinned.

"I don't know whether or not that was a compliment or an insult to me and my music." She giggled and hand in hand we went into the bathroom to take out the contacts.

"Whoa ho! What's this?! Mail for the fair Isabella?" Dev called from in the living room. Bella shot me a look before we started out the door, but I couldn't catch what was in her eyes.

"Dear Ms. Swan," he read. "We are very pleased with your interest in our school and would like to invite you to join us for the winter semester, and hopefully the next few years. We'd like to offer you a full scholarship as well as a spot in our on-campus residence, and we are arranging to have a gallery to showcase your artwork!"

Alice walked in at the moment, and I know that for her, she could read every bit of pain on my face. It was the psychic twin thing again, I supposed.

"Geez, Bell, congratulations!" Randy said, moving up to clap a hand on her shoulder. She smiled, but I could see it wasn't to express her happiness. She looked up at me, her eyes reflecting something that I could pick up on now.

It was guilt. But more than that, like she knew she was losing something.

Like she knew she was losing me.

Ohh, my head hurt. I turned away. Was she going to leave me? She couldn't go… Dev had to be lying. I snatched the paper out of his hand, but it said the same things he had read.

The school was in New York.

New York was so far away…

"Edward?" Alice called softly. She placed her hands on my cheeks. I couldn't cry, I _wouldn't_ cry, but it seemed sort of hard not to. "Are you alright?" I gave her the paper and she read it, her expression softening.

My head fucking hurt…

"I have to go," I croaked before heading out the door, ignoring Bella calling my name.

**

* * *

**

Yes, well like I said. Plotline starts. I'm trying to think of a way to make the ending not cheesy, but it isn't working. By the way, for those of you who didn't catch it, the 'Extraordinary Machine' bit, is a song by Fiona Apple. And, I'm deep into the writing of Lucidity. I'll start typing it up once this is finished. 

**(Twelve pages, MS Word.)**


	6. six

**Squee! It's the last chapter! Regretfully, this chapter has a whole lot of nothing at the beginning, aside from rambly character introduction/development things. You'll have to excuse me. I've been sick since thursday, and I wrote basically all of this during that time. But, it is finished! I like the end, I'm not sure how many of you will, but I think it's great.**

**This was 15 pages on MS Word, so I hope it occupies you for a while!**

**I'm also going to mention (since people have asked) that no, they do not live in New York city. I never said which city, I call it 'The City'. Mysterious.**

**

* * *

**

**C H A P T E R S I X**

* * *

As soon as I got inside my apartment, the phone was ringing. With a groan I picked it up.

"Hello?" I snapped. My head hurt like hell.

"Hey there Edward!" my big brother said happily. "It's me, Emmett. You sound _so_ happy to hear from me." I rolled my eyes as I fished through the cupboard to find some painkillers.

"How's it going, Em?" I asked, downing the pills with a drink.

"Not so bad! Listen, I'm passing through the city on my way home, but I don't think I'm going to make it through the night. Can I come stay with you?" I shrugged, despite the fact that he couldn't see me.

"Sure thing," I told him.

"Rosalie's with me too, is that a problem?"

"Alice is staying with me now," I pointed out. He sighed.

"Yeah, I forgot about that… How about, if when I get there we can't figure out sleeping arrangements, I'll go stay at a hotel?"

"It shouldn't be too big of a problem, Em. I can go stay with one of my friends, or Alice can stay at her boyfriends place." It was quiet on the other end.

"Alice has a boyfriend?" he hissed. Way to turn into overprotective older brother.

"Yep, he's a really great guy." He seemed to calm down. "You'll probably meet him while you're here. Since they got together they've hardly been apart."

"Alright Ed, we're turning into the city now. I'll see you in a few."

"Bye Emmett, say hi to Rose for me."

"Oh, before I go, I forgot to mention. My company is starting a branch in your city, and they'll need a few local clients. So, seeing as who you are, I'm going to make sure you get an audition with them, alright?"

Shell-shocked wasn't a strong enough word. "Wow, Emmett… thanks so much, I can't wait to tell everyone."

"No problem. Talk to you soon." There was a soft click when we hung up and I sat down on my couch, staring at the black television, holding onto my freezing cup of water.

I heard footsteps outside and hushed voiced before the door opened revealing Alice and Jasper. They stepped inside and kicked off their shoes before Alice rushed over to my side.

"Edward? Are you alright?!" she asked. I could hear the concern laced in her voice and it made my stomach lurch. I didn't want my sister to see me so upset.

"Bella got accepted into a school in New York," I said hoarsely. "She'll probably be leaving, and I don't know if I could stand being without her."

"Why wouldn't you go with her?" Alice asked gently. Jasper moved about in the kitchen, getting more drinks. He seemed to always know what made you feel better.

"I can't leave the band," I murmured. "Emmett's coming into town tonight, and he says that his record company is starting a branch here. It's the first opportunity we've had. Emmett's never offered this to me before. Now that he has enough say in the company, I can't just pick up and leave. I like to think I'm irreplaceable, and it's just as much my band as it is Dev's or Nick's, or Jack's or even freaking Randy's.

"If I left, I can't make anyone come with me, and I don't want to separate us… and New York... it isn't this city! I want to stay here, and I want Bella to stay here with me…"

"Edward," her soft voice said from somewhere behind me. I stood up quickly and turned around. Bella was standing in the doorway, the letter in her hand, watching me sadly. I turned away, facing the window opposite me once more.

"Edward, I'm sorry," she whispered as she moved to sit next to me. Alice stood up and went into her room with Jasper. "Will you talk to me please?"

"Why do you have to go? Please don't…" I mumbled pathetically. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Instead, she looked down to my hands and picked them up with hers.

"I'm really not sure yet if I'm going to go or stay," she said. Her voice was strained, like she was trying not to cry.

"I want you to stay," I said, feeling a bit stronger. I stood up straighter, held her hands tightly. "Stay here with me, with Dev, everyone. Please? You don't have to go, Bella…" I knew I was being very stupid and selfish right then, but you have to understand how much this girl meant to me.

"I really, really want to stay here, I love you _so _much Edward," she told me and kissed me lightly. "But then I think about it, and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. I'd be so young out in the professional art world, I'd be nearly famous, long before I'm even thirty!" I smiled. Bella spoke about art the way I spoke about music. "And this school… _God_, it's such a good school to learn at. I'd have so many _more_ opportunities, and so many different things to learn, so much more critique!"

I pulled her into my arms, letting her lie down on my chest. "If it means so much to you," I said. "Then you should go. But I still really hope you choose not to. I'm not sure how I'll cope if you're not here." Bella laughed lightly and turned her head to face me.

"I really don't want to leave you, either. Which is why this is such a hard decision. Here's how I look at it: Elite school and my own art gallery, or Edward." I smiled. I was glad to hear that she broke things up like that.

"I'm going to think about it a little more, but Edward… I sort of really want to go… I mean, this has been my dream for the longest time." I nodded. I understood, but I loved her too much to let her go so far away from me.

"I know, this is what you want to do, just like music for me," I said softly. "If it comes to it, you decide to move, I'm going to visit you every freaking time I can. Don't doubt it." She smiled and moved in to give me a kiss, one I gladly accepted.

"I love you so much," she whispered against my lips. "It's late, and I'm sleepy, so I'm going to go home and kick everyone out and call my parents to let them know about New York. I smiled and saw Alice peeking at us from the hallway. She caught my eye and jumped before hurrying back into her room. Jasper's blond head followed quickly after her. I chuckled into her lips and pulled her closer, letting my hands roam over her arms. My lips were pressed so forcefully against hers, she couldn't kiss me back.

"I love you too," I whispered when we broke apart. We rested our foreheads against each other and I stared into those beautiful brown eyes. After a few moments Bella grinned sheepishly.

"You're so wonderful," she murmured. "Now I don't want to leave!" I chuckled again and pressed myself in for one last kiss before sitting us both up and bringing her to the door.

"Good night Bella," I said, my arms on either side of the doorframe. She watched me with a smile, flung her scarf around her neck, and without a seconds notice she jumped into my arms, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me strongly. Her tongue snaked into my mouth and I nearly lost myself in her kiss. My knees went weak.

"Night," she called with a smile, making her way down the hallway.

Frig. If I didn't have any self control I would have ran after her, but it was late, and there were too many people who could hear. Stupid apartment buildings.

With a loud sigh I stomped down the hallway and into my bedroom. I heard Alice call out to me, something about having one last Halloween movie marathon, she was popping the corn. I let out a loud sigh that was more of a yell, to let her know I'd heard her. I very lazily changed out of my costume, into a looser fitting tee shirt and a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms. I topped off that stylish arrangement with wool socks and my winter toque before slumping back into the living room.

"Yay, big brother, you're such a spoil sport I didn't think you'd join us!" Alice exclaimed throwing herself at me in a hug. Jasper was smiling from the couch, three huge bowls of popcorn on the coffee table in front of him.

"Watch out," he warned me. "She did something to each one of them. I wouldn't trust any of them."

"Thanks for the warning!" I said happily, slumping down next to him on the couch. Alice glared at both of us, gave us both a smack on the head and then fell into the big comfy chair, refusing to sit with any of us.

By the time the first movie was halfway over Alice and I were leaning forward with anticipation, I'd even begun eating some of the accursed popcorn, and Jasper was fast asleep on the couch. There was a buzzing from my intercom and Alice and I both swore before doing rock paper scissors to see who would get it.

In the end, I won, and Alice grumbled on her way over to the door. She pressed a button and put on a strange, and I'll admit, frightening voice. "Who is it?" she called.

There was silence for a moment, before "Alice?"

"Emmett?" she asked surprised.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "Emmett's in town by the way." She glared at me a buzzed him in, and before long our giant of a big brother was walking through the door. Alice and I both yelled before running towards him. He yelled back and picked up Alice in a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry about the rehab and everything," he told her. "I wanted to come sooner, but this was the only chance I got. Forgive me?" Alice grinned wickedly.

"Only if you brought me a gift!" I laughed. Emmett tended to spoil her.

"Heck yes I did!" he said, whipping out a gift certificate for one of her favourite stores. Alice squealed and gave him a hug before snatching it from his hand. Jasper jerked awake from the laughter, and that was when I noticed a different voice mingling in with out own.

"Oh, everyone, this is Rosalie, my fiancée!" I smiled and reached out to shake her hand. She was beautiful, I'll give Emmett points for that, but she was still nowhere near my Bella. Alice ran up and gave her a hug and they both broke into laughter.

"This is so great; we all get to meet each other. I'm really happy to meet you, Rosalie, now you can meet my boyfriend, and Bella too!" Emmett raised an eyebrow at me.

"Bella? You haven't mentioned her before." Alice punched my arm and I immediately began to smile thinking of my Bella.

"Ah, she's the most wonderful and beautiful person in the entire world," I said dreamily. Alice giggled and Rosalie laughed.

"Now what about this boyfriend of yours, Al?" Emmett asked.

"Hey Jasper!" Rosalie called happily, waving at the boy behind us.

"Rose!" he yelled, rushing forward to give her a hug. We all froze, watching the two with utter confusion, waiting for them to explain.

"Um…" Emmett said quietly, moving to stand next to us. "How do you two know each other?" They both looked at us surprised, like we'd suddenly appeared there.

"Oh, well… he's my brother!" Rosalie said matter-of-factly. Ah, that made more sense.

"Okay, now I don't have to feel jealous," Emmett said with a sigh of relief. She laughed and moved forward to wrap her arms around him.

"So when do we get to meet your Bella?" Emmett asked me curiously. I smiled and picked up the phone, putting on the speaker. I heard her beautiful voice answer and immediately moved to the window, looking across the street to Dev's living room.

"Hey there Bella!" I said stupidly. She giggled and moved towards the window.

"Hello Edward, how many people have you got over there exactly?" I saw her set down the phone and Dev came to stand next to her.

I pointed them out as I spoke; "This is my big brother Emmett, his fiancée Rosalie, who is Jasper's sister, who, as you know, is dating Alice, my twin sister." Bella and Dev both laughed.

"That's a pretty vicious circle, there," Dev pointed out. I nodded and waved at him.

"Guys, the fool waving back is Dev, my bands lead singer, and he is also the lovely Bella's cousin."

"Hey Dev!" Emmett shouted. "Hey Bella!" She waved back at him and I heard her laughing.

"Nice to meet you!" she called. Emmett gave her a thumbs-up, and I shoved him, enough to make him lose his balance.

"Anyway, I just wanted you to meet him and everyone, now go to bed!" Bella laughed again and I saw her nod.

"I am, good night Edward, I love you." Everyone in the room aww'd and Dev slapped his hand to his forehead.

"I love you too, goodnight." I clicked off the phone. Alice and Rosalie has these expressions on their faces that looked painful, but were actually probably just really caring. Emmett grinned at me and slapped his hand on my shoulder.

"I always knew you'd meet someone, she sounds like a fine girl. I can't wait to meet her." I smiled; it was nice having my big brothers approval. "But, on another note, I'm really sleepy." Alice and I both laughed, he was very forward like that.

"Well, I think that Alice and Jasper are staying put for the night, and the only thing I can think of to do is to stick you guys in my room, I'll go over to Bella's.  
Jasper looked at me concernedly.

"You sure? I can always head home if you want, Alice is more than welcome." I smiled and shook my head.

"You live a few block away, the opposite side of the university, and you're pretty much asleep on your legs right now. You guys stay, it's only across the street." Jasper nodded and promptly went into Alice's room. I heard the bed hit against the wall as he fell down into it. Alice jumped back onto the couch, getting back into her movie and Rosalie headed down the hallway to change. I was instructing Emmett on where everything was when she came out in pyjama's and sat down next to Alice. The two girls smiled at each other and then turned up the volume on the television.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "She's like a vampire or something, she's stays awake all the time."

"I am not! I'm just excited to be here with your family. Goodness, let me watch my freaking movie." Alice and I laughed at the two of them. Emmett glared and quickly bent down to give her a wet kiss on the cheek before going down to my room and into bed. Rosalie yelped and wiped at her cheek, but she was still smiling widely.

"See you later guys, don't be up too late." Alice waved lazily and I merely locked the door behind me.

It was pretty freaking cold outside. As soon as I got into the downstairs porch I took off across the street and ran up the stairs to Dev's apartment. I knocked on the door lightly and waited for one of them to answer the door.

Inside, it was dark and the same movie my sister's (is it alright to use it plural now? She's basically family already) were watching was on. Dev stood behind the door looking at me funnily.

"Hey!" I said brightly, stepping into the toasty warmth. "I need a place to stay, so I'll just leave you be and get on my way upstairs, alright?" He was glaring at me as I kicked off my sneakers and headed for the stairs.

"Don't get up to anything! I'm still here!"

"Don't worry!" I called. I went as quietly as I could up the stairs and I peeked around to Bella's bed. She was lying underneath a mound of covers and blankets that were pulled up tight to her chin. With a leap I sent myself flying into her on the bed. She screamed and jumped upright, but I latched my arms around her waist and pulled her back down with me.

"What the hell is going on?" Dev asked, rushing up the stairs. I glanced up at him innocently, my wool socks and toque still in place, making me look like a rapist. I flicked my hand towards him, shoo-ing him downstairs.

"Sorry Dev, I just scared her, go back to your movie!" He glared at me, and when he wouldn't move, I yelled, jumping upright.

"Dev! It's the best part of the whole movie, I've seen it, you're missing so much!" With a squeal he ran back downstairs. I turned back to Bella with a smile and she glared at me.

"I hate you," she said, making it sound like one word. I smiled at her the best I could and watched her eyes glaze over before I bent down to give her a sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled off my hat, throwing it across the room. Keeping my lips locked with her was proving to be a difficult task while trying to get out of my socks, so she did me the greatest of favours by opening our mouths and giving me the best kiss ever.

I didn't want to fall asleep then. My hands moved up her waist and she pressed herself closer to me, one leg kicking off the covers to wrap around my thighs. I sighed into her neck as I began trailing kisses along her jaw, under her ear. Finally, when a scream issued from the television downstairs I was jerked back into my senses. I slowly unlatched Bella's arms from my neck, and savoured the last taste of her lips before pulling back.

"If I don't stop you now, I'll get carried away," I pointed out, letting my hand run along the leg that was wrapped around me.

"I wouldn't mind if you did," Bella murmured, her lips dangerously close to mine. I let out a soft moan, this was nearly painful.

"God, I would fucking _love_ to get carried away right now, but if I remember correctly, it was just this morning that he caught us, and I'm surprised he's even letting me in right now. And, he's downstairs." Bella nodded, and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. She smiled and brought her leg back under the covers. I pouted at her, that wasn't nice…

"I was cold," she pointed out. We both laughed softly and I managed to get under the covers, holding her to me tightly.

"Your toes are freezing," she pointed out, jerking her legs away from me.

"I did just run here," I told her. She smiled and held onto my waist tighter, bringing her warm legs back to my feet. It was so easy to fall asleep after that.

I woke up with the beautiful scent of Bella's hair bombarding my nose. I inhaled it heavily and rubbed her back softly. There was a small sound, someone clearing their throat. I groggily looked over my shoulder and was face to face with Dev.

"You there, boy," he hissed. "You're lucky I even let you in here last night. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking, but you have gained some points with me again." I was confused…

"How did I gain points?"

"You were a noble gentleman; you kept your hands off the innocent maiden and therefore did not evoke my fury. I knight thee, Sir Edward Masen, noblest of all noblemen."

"You used noble a lot," I groaned before rolling back over to fall asleep. Dev left a little bit later, announcing he was heading down to the green room for a band practice, and I'd better show up. With a moan I rolled onto my back and stretched. I did _not_ want to get up.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Bella yelled, jumping onto my chest. "You have to go to band practice!" I moaned again and sat up, burying my face in her stomach.

"I have no clothes, I can't leave," I said. I could practically feel her roll her eyes. It was common knowledge that my pants were over here since one of the days when everyone had been gone. I was wearing a normal tee shirt to bed. I gave her some fake sobs as I pushed her onto her back and gave her a quick kiss before hopping out of bed to grab my pants.

I looked in her mirror to arrange my hair in a semi-orderly fashion and then pulled the toque back on top. Bella scoffed before skipping forward and flicking the ends of my hair around my face.

"You're cute!" she said finally. I grinned at her and turned around, grabbing her quickly in my arms.

"You're amazing," I whispered before kissing her cheek. She smiled; I felt her cheeks warm up.

"Have a nice day at work, dear. Don't forget to get something to eat." I couldn't help but smile again at the way she was talking.

I walked down to the café, stopping in to say hello to Jade and Sebastian, and to get a coffee and muffin before heading back down to the green room.

I threw open the door with a bang and stepped forward, puffing out my chest like superman. Everyone stopped playing and looked at me curiously. "I have an announcement!" I exclaimed. Dev slumped onto the couch, looking at me angrily.

"We," I said very slowly, taking a sip from my coffee. "Have a record deal."

There was complete and utter silence.

Right before all the screaming. "Are you kidding?!" They all yelled. I shook my head proudly.

"Nope, my big brother works with a record company, he practically owns it. They're opening a branch right here, and they need some local artists. Us." I hardly had time to brace myself before they launched themselves at me.

They were hugging me? Hell, Jack and Nick were nearly crying. Dev was jumping up and down on the couch with excitement, and they actually _did_ knock me over. My coffee went flying and my muffin was squished. Jack, Nick and Randy were all on top of me, screaming and yelling, and then Dev jumped on us.

I started yelling too, but in pain. I was pretty sure my chest cavity had just collapsed. "Guys you're killing me!" I wailed. They got off, but reluctantly, I'm pretty sure. They just looked at each other, glossy eyes and wide smiles.

"We need to practice! When do they want to hear our stuff?" Jack asked. I shrugged.

"Emmett didn't tell me anything yet, but probably in the next few weeks. We have plenty of songs we can play for them. I mean, we're not amateurs." Dev nodded.

"We need to keep that in mind, we're actually _good."_ I agreed with him. I'd heard too many stories of bands losing a deal from nerves.

For the rest of the afternoon, we attempted to calm down, and picked out a few of our better songs to practice, to perfect.

It was a simple task, but occasionally one of us would forget to play, thinking too much of the deal. Dexter called it quits around two o'clock, we'd been there since eleven. That was nowhere near the amount of time we usually spent.

Dev and I walked back home with a skip in our steps waving and greeting every person we met, which probably made us look a little insane, but whatever.

Dev kept pointing out that we were "Gonna be fucking superstars!" And I just smiled and nodded. We had a big local audience, but who was to say what the masses would like?

I didn't go home. Instead, I followed Dev inside his apartment and hurried upstairs to see Bella. After this morning I was missing her quite a bit, and Dev let me in like normal. I guess being Sir Edward Masen gave me a _few_ bonus points. I got inside without any death threats or vulgar language.

"My love!" I yelled once I got inside. "Come to me at once!" Bella's head poked out from behind a kitchen counter and she looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. Dev and I both laughed but I ran to her and swept her into my arms. I plastered her faces with kisses; I had to be the happiest man alive then.

"We are getting a record deal," I whispered in her ear. She shrieked, clamped a hand over her mouth and stared at me wide eyed. She looked between Dev and I, her lips curling into a smile.

"Are you serious?!" she yelled, throwing herself at me in another hug. "That's so wonderful! Dev! This is like, your dream come true!"

"I know!" he yelled and bent to take her into a hug as well. "I'm gonna go call my parents!" he yelled again. He ran into the bedroom and I turned back to Bella.

"How has your day been?" I asked her sweetly. She looked at me and grinned.

"Well, I've been making a big dinner, since your brother and his fiancée are here, that's been keeping me occupied. I haven't missed you at all." I chuckled and leaned in closer to her, pinning her into a corner of the cabinets.

"I'll have to do my best next time to make sure I'm missed, then," I whispered in her ear. Bella's eyes flicked back and forth between mine before she leaned forward to kiss me. And then I lost control of my senses again.

It seems as though, whenever I kiss Bella I just can't help myself. It's the truth, of course, but its ridiculous the level of an effect she has on me. Her arms locked around my neck, pulling off my toque and her fingers knotted in my hair. I moaned against her lips as I lifted her to sit on the cupboard. She wrapped her legs around my waist and my breath caught in my throat, then sucked in with one huge shudder.

Bella pushed my jacket off, her lips sent a burning trail along my shoulder as she held onto them weakly. I kissed beneath her earlobe and then all the way to her shoulders, the scent of her hair making me even wilder. My hands instinctively went for the hem of her shirt.

"Excuse me!" a voice coughed through the room. Bella froze. I looked over her shoulder to see Dev standing in the doorway of his room, hands on his hips. "Don't make me de-knight you, Sir Edward." I grinned, my cheeks bright red and helped Bella back onto the floor.

"Is it possible to de-knight someone?" I asked him. Dev glared.

"It certainly is when I'm king! I rule this Devdom, what I say goes." He then stomped into the living room and threw himself across the couch, turning on the television and punched in Hunters' phone number.

"Devdom?" Bella asked.

"Yep," he said simply. "I am the king, this is my kingdom. It's a Devdom." I swear, if the boy couldn't sing I'd hate him for being so stupid. Bella merely laughed and turned back to the oven.

"What are you making?" I asked her, picking up my scattered pieces of clothing.

"I've got a turkey in, and a whole bunch of pumpkin pies to make!" This was why I loved this girl. Dev and I both exclaimed our love for pumpkin pies, and Bella laughed at us. That was the whole reason she was making them.

"Alice is making a dressing for the turkey, so she'll be here soon. Jas, Norah and Caroline are bringing things too. We're having a gigantic dinner."

"Where is everyone sitting?" I asked. Their dining table was only small.

"Ah, Edward. You poor, simple minded knight," Dev began, standing up. "You know nothing in the ways of magic." He and Bella somehow separated the ends of the table, and added in more pieces, making it over doubled in size.

"I am humbled. I will be quiet from now on." Dev nodded.

"That would be best." I rolled my eyes and merely went into the kitchen, helping however I could.

A few hours later, my sister and Jasper had sown up, bearing gifts of cranberry sauce and dressing. Bella happily bustled around the kitchen with Alice close at hand, preparing possibly the best dinner I would ever eat. Alice and I weren't used to such feasts when we lived with our mother.

After a while, the rest of the girls showed up, bringing different dishes and they were all set out along the table like a banquet, the turkey the centre piece. I ran home to change and get Emmett and Rosalie. On our way back across the street they chatted happily about the date of their wedding and how much longer it would be.

Back inside Dev's apartment, everyone was sitting around the table, wearing their finest. Dev had even put up tiny white lights while I was gone. It looked like a fancy dinner for the president, or something. But, it was celebrating our deal, and my brothers' wedding.

I took my seat next to Alice, an empty chair next to mine and looked around for Bella. It wasn't long before she sat down, and completely stunned me. Her hair was in beautiful curls around her shoulders and she was wearing a thick strapped black dress that barely came down to her knees. She smiled at me and held my hand as we watched the other take up their food, and then began with our own.

Throughout the dinner everyone got to know each other better. Dev and the other boys gushed over Emmett and they talked about the different things we'd need to do for this deal.

"I'll admit you guys, I have heard you play before, I mean… Edward's my brother! Of course I'm going to see his band play," Emmett was telling us. "And I, personally, really like the kind of sound and style you have. I'm _positive_ that you're getting this deal."

After that everyone bombarded him with questions. He simply chuckled and answered them. When Bella and I started clearing the table to make room for the pumpkin pies, Emmett decided now was a time to get to know her.

"So Bella," he said happily. "What do you do?"

She smiled, plopping a large piece of pie on his plate. "I'm an art student at a university here in the city," she said simply. Dev scoffed.

"The _best_ art student around," he said. Bella blushed. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Bella just received a letter from the most prestigious school in _New York_, offering her a spot in their classes, and her _own_ gallery." Emmett's eyebrows rose, and my heart painfully skipped a few beats.

"What did you say to that?" he asked her. Bella sat down next to me, the fork in her hand shaking slightly.

"It's such a big offer, I'd absolutely love to do it, but there are so many things _here_ that I want even more… I'm still sort of on the fence."

"Sort of?" Emmett asked. "Does that mean you've come to a decision, but you're iffy?" Shut. Up. Emmett.

"Yeah," Bella mumbled. "I was talking to my parents today, and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, this is a jumpstart into my career. And… I think I'm going to take it."

Ah, my chest. It hurt too badly. I brought my hand up to rub the aching hole. Bella looked at me curiously, but I put on a brave faced and smiled at her. Her hand rubbed soothing circles on my back and tried to listen to whatever they were talking about.

I am being entirely selfish. But, honestly, I don't think I'd be able to survive if I wasn't with Bella. Being away form her for a few hours hurt enough, but if she were states away, and I could only see her every few months, I would go literally insane.

Words started suddenly bursting into my head, words that matched the beat of Bella's song. I ignored what everyone was saying, I stared straight ahead and listened to the words forming in my head.

When everyone was gone, and Bella and I had finished cleaning the dishes, I gave her a simple kiss goodbye, a sad smile clear on my face.

"I'm sorry Edward," She whispered at the door. "You know how much this means to me, and I wish there was some other way, but I _really_ can't turn this down." I nodded. Our heads were so close.

"I understand entirely. It's exactly like the band for me. Don't worry about it too much," I told her.

"I know," she said softly. "But the thing is, I have to leave soon. After thanksgiving they're having my gallery, and I need to be out there for things to get started, then I'd be staying there over Christmas and then starting the winter semester."

"So we only have a few weeks?" I asked. I knew how depressed my face looked. Bella picked up on it.

"Yeah, I want to see if there's something else we can do, but that's how it looks so far." I smiled at her again, my hand cupping her cheek and I gave her one last good night kiss before turning around and walking down the stairs, clutching onto my chest.

I had to prove to her how much I loved her before she left. I had to let her know exactly how much she meant to me.

When I got to the green room Bella's song was lying out on the coffee table from practice earlier that day. I sat down on the couch and leaned over it, writing the title with my favourite way to greet her; 'Hey There Bella'. Then, I got to work on the lyrics.

* * *

I'd practiced so late into the night- making sure I knew it by heart- that I'd slept in until the afternoon. I was woken up when Jack and Randy came stomping down the stairs. They froze when they saw me. I jumped up and stretched, a loud grunt coming from me. Then I quickly put Eleanor back into her case and looked up at them. My eyes were wild with anticipation. 

"I need a favour from you guys. Go get the van, and some amps for me, kay? I need a mic, too. Pick me up at my place."

"What are you planning?" Jack asked warily, heading for the back exit.

I grinned. "Just something for Bella."

I hurried home, bustling through the house to get changed into a clean pair of jeans and a navy v-neck sweater. I pulled on my toque and jacket, wrapping the scarf quickly around my neck. Alice was looking at me wide eyed.

"Jasper's at school, right?" I asked her. She nodded. "He and Bella get out soon for the day, right?" She nodded again. I smiled.

"Come with me, I've got a surprise." She jumped up and pulled on the black and white jacket over her black dress, grabbing gloves and a scarf as well. When we got outside, the ugly white van was parked on the sidewalk, Jack and Randy watching me confused as I hoisted Alice into the back and climbed in myself. There was a microphone and two amps sitting next to Eleanor.

Alice looked entirely confused. I whispered in her ear exactly what I was planning and she smiled at me.

"You're the most romantic goof on this planet," she told me as I put the guitar in tune.

We pulled up to the school and, I don't know how they did it, but Jack and Randy managed to get the amps working. We did a quick sound check, getting rid of any feedback, and that was exactly when everyone began pouring out of the school.

"This is a song I wrote for a lady who I'm madly in love with," I said into the mic. Everyone stopped and looked at me funnily. I began strumming out the chords.

"Hey there Bella what's it like in New York city? I'm a thousand miles away but girl, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Time Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true…

"Hey there Bella don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen; close your eyes… listen to my voice, it's my disguise I'm by your side…" I could hear a few girls exclaiming that I was the one in the picture, from photography class. I blushed, but smiled, remembering that morning.

"Oh, it's what you do to me… Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me… Oh, it's what you do to me, what you do to me…

"Hey there Bella I know times are getting hard but just believe me girl someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar, we'll have it good. We'll have the life we knew we would, my word is good…

"Hey there Bella I've got so much left to say if every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all…"

That was when I saw Bella walking out of the school, a teacher on each side of her. I began to smile so widely, and everyone turned to see what I was looking at. "Oh, it's what you do to me… Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me… Oh, it's what you do to me…

"A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars, I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would all make fun us and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way… Bella I can promise you that by the time we get through the world will never ever be the same and you're to blame…

"Hey there Bella you be good and don't you miss me. Two more years and you'll be done with school, and I'll be making history like I do… You'll know it's all because of you. We can do whatever we want to; hey there Bella here's to you, this one's for you…"

She was smiling up at me, and I saw tears forming in her eyes. She took a few steps closer to the van, Jack and Randy were whooping for her, and Alice was laughing, holding back tears.

"Oh, it's what you do to me… Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me… Oh, it's what you do to me… what you do to me…"

I plucked the last strings, letting them ring through the air, and the entire crowd burst into applause. People climbing into their cars stopped to cheer, and the teachers next to Bella dabbed at their eyes, watching as she ran towards me.

I quickly passed Jack Eleanor, and then ran to meet her, grabbing her into my arms and letting her lips crash onto mine.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. Her body was shaking, with laughter or tears, I didn't know.

"I had to sing that for you, before you left, because you mean too much to me," I whispered, kissing her again. The people around us cheered, Jasper moved to Alice, smiling widely.

"You're insane," she giggled, holding onto me tightly. "But I love you, and… I'm not going." My heart skipped a beat. A happy one.

"You're not leaving?" I asked enthusiastically. "But this is your dream!"

Bella smiled at me, cupping my face with her hands. "I know it is, but you mean so much more than that. And, my teachers have spoken with the university, we've set up a bargain."

"I'm going to finished my schooling here, and they're still going to give me a gallery once I graduate," she explained happily. "They really want my talents out there, so they're going to let me speak to classes, and sit in on them if I want to." I laughed loudly, and pulled her into my arms, spinning her around.

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed. "That's absolutely wonderful!" She smiled widely, nodding down to me.

"I know! And that's exactly what I'm doing, I'm staying here with you, so you can play me that song over and over again, alright?" My cheeks were hurting from the smiling, but I nodded anyway and bent down to kiss her.

Arm in arm we jumped into the back of the van, and drove off to whatever practice we'd have to face next, and to the group of people she would announce her new plans to.

* * *

In two years' time we'd find ourselves at the opening of Bella's first gallery, in the heart of the Big Apple. She'd already have a name among the university kids, and would tell me that her favourite pictures were the ones she took of me. 

A group of critics would be gathered around a picture of me, that afternoon in the parking lot playing her song, snow falling all around. She'd say that was her absolute favourite. I'd joke that mine was the picture she'd shown her class, of me in bed. It would be ten times the size, hanging on the gallery wall.

And, when we left, the DJ would be playing the song that I wrote especially for her. The song that told her exactly how much I loved her.

* * *

**Sigh, and there it is: the end.**

**This story, in total, was 65 pages. For only six chapters. It was originally planned to be a oneshot, but I'm pretty sure you like it better this way!**

**Just so you know, If you drop the first beat, you can fit 'Hey there Bella' in with the original beat. hah. I think it's cheesy, but really cute.**

**I'm going to get right to work on Lucidity, the sequel to Attraction. I've got two chapters written, and I'll start typing them up, so it shouldn't be much longer! Thank you so much for reading, and let me know what you thought of it!**

**EDIT: Here's where everyone is from!**

**Dev, Hunter, Nick, Norah, Caroline, and Randy are all from _Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist _by Rachel Cohn and David Levithan**

**Sebastian and Jade are from _The Nature of Jade _by Deb Caletti**

**Jack and Jasmine are from _Bad Kitty_ by Michelle Jaffe.**

**All really great books, and those characters are so much better than I made them!**


End file.
